Me and Albus
by Hufflepuff09
Summary: Albus Severus Potter was her dream guy! What chance did shy little Jaynie Salmon stand with the youngest son of the famous Harry Potter?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:**Is Fred Weasley dead then I am defiantly not J.K Rowling.

Ok well this is my first fanfic so please review I am anxious to hear what you think!  
**

* * *

Prologue**

My life had always been pretty normal, the typical life of a little girl growing up on the outskirts of London. I had a loving family who cared about me, a brother who annoyed me to no end, and plenty of friends. So, I had never expected anything out of the ordinary to ever happen.

Then it happened. One day, when I was seven years old, this girl on the playground at school was being mean to me for no reason. We ended up pushing each other around when suddenly she lifted straight off the ground. She was hanging upside down in the air. Well, naturally I freaked out and ran home. Later that night a police man showed up to ask me questions about the incident, but I didn't know what had happened. I thought she was doing something weird.

After that I was never allowed to see the girl again. My parents thought she was weird, and her parents thought I was the weird. So, I continued on through school with my friends and soon the incident was forgotten. But, as I approached eleven I noticed things starting to happen. When my brother was mean to me bad things happened to him, like him tripping or getting a bloody nose or Mum finding out about the hidden playboy in his room. When I got upset something would happen where I would get my way. I couldn't explain it.

Then one day in August after I had turned eleven I got a letter. It was delivered by an older lady, Professor McGonagall, who said she had some interesting news for me and my parents. She explained that I was a witch, that I could do magic. Then it all began making sense, like the pieces of a puzzle falling into place.

At first, I was afraid my parents would hate me for it, that they would be ashamed of what I as. Thankfully though, they seemed to be dealing with it pretty well. Sometimes I thought they were more excited about the whole thing that I was at times. They were very supportive.

My name is Jaynie Salmen and this is my story.


	2. From Tearful Goodbyes to New Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter if i did I would not be spending the rest of my life paying off student loans. However Jaynie is all mine!

* * *

**Chapter 1: From Tearful Goodbyes to New Friends**

Jaynie POV

The platform was busy as tons of people were getting ready to say goodbye. Part of me wanted to go and then part of me didn't. I didn't know anybody here. None of my family had ever been privileged like me before. So they had never been either. No one knew what to expect. I looked around me nervously and then looked back to my parents. My mom knelt down in front of me.

"You ok Sweet Pea?" My mom asked. I could tell this was not easy for her. Professor McGonagall had explained to her parents, when she told them about Hogwarts, that the students were not allowed home until Christmas. My mother didn't like that very much.

"I'm scared mommy," I whispered tearfully.

"I know baby, but you're going to have so much fun." She smiled as hugged me tight.

"I'm going to miss you," I said as the tears began to fall.

"Oh baby I'll miss you too. You have to write me every day," my mother said with another tear filled smile as she hugged me yet again.

"Ok" I said, trying to sound braver than I felt. I gave my father and brother hugs and headed off to meet my doom. All these kids have known they were wizards since they were born and have been looking forward to this day for years. I on the other hand just found out a month ago. So here I am going to a school where I know absolutely nobody and have no idea what I'm doing.

Slowly walking onto the train, I slipped into the nearest empty compartment. I stared out the window and caught site of my parents and brother. I began to wave to them and out on a brave smile. I didn't want my mom to worry about me. As the train began to move and I waved harder and harder until I could not see them anymore. Finally sitting down on the seat, I let the tears fall. I felt so alone.

I looked across into another compartment that was packed wall to wall with people. There was about four kids my age sitting down while the bigger kids were talking to them. I wonder if that is the welcoming crew that was there to tell all about what a fun place Hogwarts is. I continued to watch them as they finished their "pep" and left. They took off the other direction. I guess they're not coming over here, I thought to myself as I began to cry harder.

Suddenly a little red headed girl appeared at the doorway, a huge smile on her face. "Hi there!" she said cheerfully "I'm Lily."

"Hi," I said shyly, looking down a bit. "I'm Jaynie."

The girl named Lily put her trunk above the seat and made herself at home on the seat across from me.

"How come you're crying?" she asked, her brow creasing in confusion.

Looking down then back up to meet her eyes, I could see they were filled with kindness and care. It made me want to cry harder, the concern from a complete stranger. Finally I whispered in a soft voice, "I'm scared and I miss my family already."

"Oh are you the first kids to go off to Hogwarts?" she asked, leaning back in the seat. I nodded and wiped some tears from my face with my sleeve. "Do you even have any cousins here?" she questioned.

I shook my head and smiled a sad smile before saying, "Nope. I'm the only magical person in my family.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "You're a muggle born," she said with dawning realization.

"What's muggle born?" I asked, confused.

"It means you come from non-magical parents," She explained, tucking her legs under her as she relaxed.

"Oh is that a bad thing?" I asked her, worried now about my background.

"It used to be, but not anymore. My Aunt Hermione was muggle born and my dad was raised by muggles," she answered happily, chattering about her family.

"Oh really?" I asked, confused as to why his parents put him with muggles.

"Yeah, an evil wizard killed his parents when he was a baby," she said nonchalantly with a shrug. "So he had to live with his aunt and uncle until he was seventeen."

I stared at her terrified, a new aspect of this new world coming in to play. There were evil wizards? She seemed to see this and quickly began to reassure me. "Don't worry though! Daddy killed him a long time ago," she explained. "Over twenty years ago actually. Life is perfect now!" She smiled happily, not a worry in the world.

I let out a sigh of relief and finally let myself relax, sitting cross-legged on the seat across from Lily.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" she asked conversationally.

"What house?" I questioned back, vaguely remembering McGonagall saying something about the student living in houses.

"Oh, you don't know," she said with a kind smile. "There are four of them Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. You get sorted in them based on what's in your heart. Gryffindor is where I'll probably be since my entire family on both sides has been in there."

"Oh, I don't know then," I said, my brow creasing. I wondered how they found out what was 'in your heart,' as Lily put it. I shook my head; I'd find out soon enough.

She shrugged and said with a smile, "Well we should be there soon and then we'll find out."

Suddenly the door slid open and that's when I saw him for the first time. He was the most amazing boy I had ever laid eyes on. Now, I know I'm still eleven and boys are supposed to be yucky and have cooties, but there was something about his messy black hair, piercing green eyes, and even his glasses that attracted me to him. "Hey Lil" he said casually, leaning on the doorway "I was wondering where you went."

"Oh hey Albus" Lily said also casually "I made a new friend! This is Jaynie. She is muggle born and has nobody here with her and felt really alone."

Albus turned to me and smiled "Is that so?" he said as he stuck his hand out to me. "Nice to meet you, Jaynie. And, don't worry, there is no need to feel lonely, before you know it you'll have plenty of friends. See, you already made two. I'm Albus Potter, Lily's brother."

I smiled my shy little smile and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you," I said with a blush. He was cute and nice!

"Well we should be arriving soon so I suggest you girl get into your robes," He said, turning to leave.

"Ok Al," Lily said as he disappeared out the door and down the corridor and then turned to me. "Come on Jaynie, let's go change into our robes."

I was excited at finally making two new friends. Now I just prayed we would be in the same house as them.


	3. A House of my Own

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Harry Potter nor the houses. But if I could live in the world of Harry Potter I think I would be in Hufflepuff. What house do you think you would be in?

Please Please Please review I like hearing you thoughts!**  


* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A House of My Own**

Jaynie POV

When we arrived at Hogwarts a giant of a man met us on the platform, calling the first years over to him. Lily introduced him to me as Hagrid, an old family friend. Once all the first years were crowded around him, he led us to some boats that carried the lot of us over to the castle. Once we reached the castle, everyone filed inside. There a man met us on top of the stairs.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. My name is Professor Longbottom and I am the assistant Headmaster," he said, introducing himself to us.

"His first name is Neville he is a family friend too," Lily whispered to me as we stared up at him. I was beginning to think her family knew everybody. But, then again, her dad did kill that evil Wizard so I'd guess they knew quite a few people.

"Cool," I whispered back as Professor Longbottom started talking again.

"Now," he continued, "in a few moments you will file inside the Great Hall. When I call your name you will step forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. The hat will then sort you into a house. There are four houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. During your time at Hogwarts your house will become like your home. Your successes will earn you point. However should you break any rules and you will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup. Any questions?" He looked around at us silently waiting for any questions.

We all just stared at him. I personally was overwhelmed and didn't want to look like the only idiot who asked a question I just figured I would ask Lily anything later. Professor Longbottom then led us into the room and the sorting ceremony began. First, he'd just put some mangy old hat on a stool. Everyone was looking at it expectantly. I was confused until a rip in the brim opened and it started to sing.

When the hat finished its song the hall erupted in applause. I clapped along with everyone, amazed at the talking hat. Then Professor Longbottom picked up a long scroll of parchment and started listing off names. I watched, amazed, as kids were called and the hat would put them in a house. Then Lily's name was called.

"Potter, Lily," Professor Longbottom's voice rang out.

Lily skipped up to the stool and plopped right down on it, giving a small wave to the professor. Professor Longbottom smiled back and placed the hat on her head and after a few moments it yelled out in its ancient, "Gryffindor!"

Lily let out a squeal loud enough for me to hear back in the crowd of first years and went to sit with the other Gryffindors. I watched her settle herself next to Albus. After a few more names I heard my name.

"Salmon, Jaynie," Professor Longbottom's kind voice called out.

I slowly made my way up to the stool. I was shaking and scared to death. What if I was in a different house than Lily? What would happen then? I finally made it to stool and slowly lowered myself down. I felt Professor Longbottom place the hat on my head. What I didn't expect was that it would talk to me.

"_Ah yes another Muggle born." _The hat spoke and I jumped a little, the hat sliding down overmy eyes. _"Ah a little jumpy I see. Ah yes, I think I know just where to put you . . . _"HUFFLEPUFF." The only indication that the hat had spoken the last part aloud was the loud cheer from what I assumed was the Hufflepuff table.

The hat was lifted from my head and I sat there for a moment, stunned. I caught Lily's eye and she looked sad. Eventually Professor Longbottom nudged me off the stool and towards the Hufflepuff table. People were still clapping. As I sat down a little black haired girl sitting across from me smiled.

"Hi," The girl said softly as the sorting continued. "I'm Arial. What's your name?"

"I'm Jaynie" I replied, giving her a small smile before glancing back over at Lily, two tables away. Soon the sorting ended as the last boy was sorted into Slytherin. As the stool was being taken out a tall blonde girl came over to us.

"Welcome girls! My name is Amanda. I'm a Hufflepuff prefect if you have any question feel free to ask me or anyone with one of these badges," she said kindly, indicated the silver badge with P on it that was pinned to her robes.

Arial and I nodded and Amanda turned and went back to her end of the table, stopping to talk to some other first years. In all there were nine new Hufflepuffs, me and four other girls and then four boys.

After everyone was finally seated and settled down a bit, Professor McGonagall stood up and started talking. "Welcome back for another exciting year at Hogwarts. First years, and a few of you older students, should note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds. That means that you may not, under any circumstance, go in there unless you are doing detention or have otherwise permission from a teacher." She stopped to look over at the Gryffindor table at a group of redhead boys and a few with black hair that looked like Lily, brothers and cousins I guessed with a grin.

"Also the list of banned Weasley products are posted on Mr. Filch's office door," McGonagall continued. "All students would do well to note that. If you are found with them, they will be confiscated and detention will be given. Now, let the feasts begin."

With that she sat down and suddenly the platters on the tables were filled with all kinds of food. My fellow first years and I stared at the food, not sure what to do, while those around us dove into the food like they'd been starving for months.

Finally one of the older boys spoke up and asked with a mouthful of chicken, "What are you waiting for? Dig in."

With a glance at Arial, we both started piling food onto our plats with huge smiles. The food was amazing! I ate and ate and ate until I was full and then ate some more when the desert appeared. Finally though, the platters magically cleared themselves and the students all around were relaxing with full bellies, some looking ready to fall asleep where they sat.

After a moment Professor McGonagall stood up again and cleared her throat. The hall fell silent instantly. "Now that everyone has eaten their fill and looks ready for bed, I have just a few last minute notices. Class schedules will be handed out by heads of houses at breakfast tomorrow. Also, the house Quidditch captains will be posting notices for when the tryouts will be for the House Teams within the week."

"Now, before everyone stumbles their way to their waiting beds, let's sing the school song," she said with a smile, pulling out her wand and waving it above the crowd. Words began to come out of the end and the hall erupted in laughter and noise as all of Hogwarts started singing:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our head could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn till our brains all rot."_

When finally the last student finished singing the hall erupted in applause and laugher. "Now off to bed," McGonagall called over the din, dismissing the students to their dorms.

Amanda, the girl who'd introduced herself as a prefect earlier, called out for Hufflepuff first years to follow her. After a few moments the nine of us were crowding around Amanda and the other prefect Derik. "If you'll follow us, we'll show you the way to the Hufflepuff dormitory," Amanda said over the noise of bustling students.

"Keep close!" Derik called as they led us out of the hall and led us down a hall. I stared in shock as we passed down the hall. There were hundreds of portraits through the corridors and each of them was moving. There were a few amazed murmurs around me, making me feel better to know I wasn't the only one that was new to this.

Turning down another corridor went down a started down a staircase. The portraits along the walls were talking amongst themselves and occasionally welcoming all of us new Hufflepuffs. Finally we stopped at a large portrait of a tall man in a chef's suit standing in front of a counter covered in food.

"This is the entrance to the Hufflepuff dormitory," Derik said, gesturing towards the painting of the chef. "This is Chef Sean."

The portly man in the portrait waved happily and said in an exited voice, "Oh new students; how exciting! Welcome, welcome!"

"Flobberworm," Amanda said with a smile at the portrait. Suddenly the picture swung forward to reveal a big open doorway. "Flubberworm is the password to get in," she explained to us as they lead us into a large warm common room. "Don't forget it and don't tell anyone else what it is either."

As we all filed into the big room, I stared in awe at the comfy couches, soft chairs, and two roaring fireplaces. There were also several tables scattered around the room at random intervals. I smiled as I looked around at the place I would be calling home for the next seven years. After explaining a little about the common room, Amanda led us girls down one hall and up a staircase while Derik took to the boys the other way.

Once up the stairs we passed door after door. Above each door was a little golden sign labeled with a different year each. Finally, at the end of the hall we came to a door with a sign saying 'first year' above the door. The five of us girls, me Arial, Ginger, Lucy, and Zoe, filled into our room.

"This will be you girls' room for the next seven years. Each year the only change is the year above your door," Amanda explained. "There is a bathroom through that door," she pointed towards a door caddie-corner from the door into the room. "You'll share that bathroom with each other. Also, you're trunks and other belonging have already been taken up. If you look, you trunks are at the end of each of your beds."

After that she left us to settle in and get ready for bed. The five of us changed quickly and settled into our beds. The day and been long, exhausting, but rewarding. As I lay in my new bed, warm and comfy, the only regret I had from that day was that Lily and I weren't in the same house.


	4. Magic Classes are more AWSOME

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Harry Potter, but I am the Founder of (F.I.N.D-FRED IS NOT DEAD LONG) LONG LIVE FRED

**Hey guys so this is my Chapter 3 I hope you like. I will try to have chapter 4 up soon, but my bete is helping me a lot with that one because I suck at transitions. PLEASE review though I love hearing you thouhts. Thanks guys. **

My Bete by the way I feel I should mention a shout out to her since she is awsome is cuddlebear992. She will also be my bete for a story I am hoping to get up next week. Its a Fred Weasley story!

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Magic classes are AWSOME**

To my great surprise**, **and joy, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had transfiguration together. It was taught by Professor Arianna Macmillan. She seemed really nice in my opinion. When I walked in she was writing some instructions on the board. This seemed to be similar to regular schools so I was relived. However once the class started I began to realize that it was nothing like a regular classroom. We were working on the basics of transfiguration today so it was mostly talk but before long we'd be turning buttons into needles.

Lily was disappointed that I wasn't in Gryffindor with her. She did her best though to convince me that Hufflepuff was a good place for me.

"Yea Al said that Hufflepuffs were good and that you will do well there," she commented during transfiguration when we were given a few minutes to talk amongst ourselves while we took some notes from the board.

The only thing I seemed to hold on to was that Albus said Hufflepuff were good. Did that mean he like girls from Hufflepuff? Did he prefer them or was he just being nice? _Oh for goodness sake, _I thought to myself. _I am over thinking this way too much. Besides he is a third year. What is going to want with a stupid first year like me? _

"Hello," Lily said waving her hand in front of my face. I slowly turned my head to her and realized she had been talking to me while I was dreaming about her brother.

"Sorry. What?" I asked coming out of my trance, a slight blush staining my cheeks

"I said that Al said not to worry about being in Hufflepuff because they are all really nice people," she repeated with a smile.

"Albus likes Hufflepuffs?" I asked her hopefully.

"Yeah, he said they're sweet," she said with a shrug as she turned back to taking notes.

My heart leaped in my chest at that. Albus liked girls from Hufflepuff and thought they were sweet. Maybe there was hope after. I swear a goofy grin didn't leave my face for another hour at least.

Next we went to Charms, which was taught by professor Flitwick whom apparently had taught here when Lily's parents were there. Then there was History of Magic, taught by a ghost named Professor Bins, and our fist flying lesson was after lunch. Lily and I agreed to eat lunch with each other and we would switch tables every other day. Today we ate the Gryffindor table and Lily introduced me to her roommates. We were sitting there eating when suddenly someone sat down next to me. With a glance over, I saw that it was Albus.

"Hey Jaynie. How was your first day of classes?" he asked as he piled food onto his plate.

"Fine," I said shyly, the food before me all but forgotten. I could feel my check getting red. _Why oh why do I have to be blessed with cheeks that blush at everything? _

"That's good," he said and flashed me his amazing smile, it seemed whenever he smiled his green eyes just got brighter and brighter. I watched as he took a bite of potatoes

"Yea," I said smiling back at him.

"So," he said looking around the room, "have you wrote and told your parents all about Hogwarts yet?"

"Wrote to my parents?" I asked looking at him. I had completely forgotten about them with all the excitement!

"You did tell your mum and dad that you made it to Hogwarts didn't you?" he asked with a slight smile, as if he could tell I'd forgotten.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!" I exclaimed, standing up. "I better go! Bye Albus," I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. I had promised my mother I would owl her as soon as I got here. Before I'd even got out the door I realized I had no owl and didn't know anyone with an owl. Maybe Lily had one. I turned around and ran back over to the Gryffindor table. Lily was still in deep conversation so I walked over to Albus.

"Hey Albus…" I started really softly feeling like a total idiot, blushing.

"You need directions to the school owlery?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Uh yeah," I said with a laugh, blush still bright.

"Here, I'll show you" he said with smile, getting up. He looked down at his now empty plate and grabbed his bag. "It gives me an excuse to get away from all these girl hormones," he said jokingly, pointing towards his sister.

I laughed; Albus was so funny. He led me out of the Great Hall and towards the Owlery. We were silent most of the way. _He hates me he probably thinks I am so boring, _I thought to myself. Finally we reached the Owlery.

Inside the fairly open room were hundreds of school owls, just waiting to be picked to deliver a letter. The floor was fairly covered in owl droppings so Albus motioned to the stairs that led up here for us to sit on while I wrote my letter to my parents.

_Mum and Dad, _

_Hogwarts is great. I got sorted into Hufflepuff house and I have made some friends. Classes are awesome we get to learn to make feathers fly and change buttons into needles, not too exciting I know. But older students change animals into goblets! I am getting ready to head off to my first flying lesson. But don't worry, if I break anything Lily said they can mend bones in like two seconds with a spell? We'll I'll try to write soon. _

_Love you and miss you,_

_Jaynie_

I rolled up the letter, attached it to an owl, and sent it off. After that we left and went to sit by the lake. I was starring out thinking about this whole new world I had been thrown into when I heard him speak beside me.

"So what's your family like?" Albus asked in a soft voice.

"Like normal muggles I guess. My Dad's a lawyer and my Mum teaches at a school. I have one older brother, Bobby, and he is really annoying," I answered, smiling at the thought of my family.

Albus laughed, "I know all about annoying older brothers. You haven't met James yet, but trust me when you do you won't be able to forget him."

We both laughed. "Thank you Albus," I said genuinely, smiling at him.

"For what?" he said.

"For making me feel welcome and being my friend. Making friends has never come easy for me and I'm really glad I met you and Lily," I answered honestly, blushing slightly.

He smiled back at me and gave me a sideways hug from where he sat beside me. "Hey any friend of Lily's is a friend of mine. Now come on it's almost time for the best thing about being magical."

"What's that?" I asked him, a bit confused.

"Flying!" he answered with a smile as he pulled me to my feet and we took off to find Lily.


	5. Years Fly By

**Disclaimer: **Still Poor so that must mean I still don't own Harry Potter!

So today at 4:15 I will be going for an interview for an RA position at my school. So wish me luck! I am very very nervous :(**  


* * *

Chapter 4: Years Fly By**

The rest of the first term seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was saying goodbye to my friends and heading home for Christmas to see my parents for the first time since I'd boarded the train. Though I missed my parents dearly, and even my annoying brother, by the end of the break I was anxious to get back to Hogwarts to see Lily and my other friends again, especially Albus. I had to admit I was quite taken with him.

I wrote to both Lily and Albus all break, having gotten my very own owl from my parents for Christmas. I was thrilled with my beautiful female tawny owl. I'd named her Tawny. Lily was just as excited about me having her as I was. That meant that when summer came we wouldn't have any problem communicating.

Lily had become the best friend I'd ever had in the few short months we'd known each other. Even though we were put into different houses we still did just about everything together. Lucky for us, almost all of our classes were a combination of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students. That meant that no matter what we'd get to see each other every day.

When the first Hogsmeade weekend came up, the weekend of Halloween, she showed me the secret passage into the Honeydukes that her Uncle George had told her about. Once we were there Albus took it upon himself to show us around the town. Being a third year he was allowed to Hogsmeade with the signed permission slip for the first time, though it wasn't his first time at there in general. Much like us he made good use of the hidden passage.

That was the beginning of our adventures together. After that Albus would get us to sneak out to Hogsmeade on a regular basis, though we'd have to use the Invisibility Cloak given to him by his dad. Lily was quite miffed when she realized her dad had given the cloak to Albus and not her. She told me she'd wanted it for as long as she could remember.

Albus was nice though and let her use it on occasion, especially if I was the one that asked for it. Under that cloak of invisibility, Lily and I explored the grounds of Hogwarts high and low at night. It was fun and once we even dared to tread into the Forbidden Forest, though no more than two feet in at most. It was very dark and scary in there.

Our late-night treks around the grounds grew less as winter moved in on us and Christmas grew nearer. It was much too cold to go out at night now. The one time we tried both of us came down with colds and had to go to Madam Pomfrey. That was our last late-night outside outing before the break, though we still wandered around the castle sometime at night, though that was more difficult because of teachers that patrolled the halls and Peeves the Poltergeist.

When Christmas break finally ended it was back to school. I was thrilled to see my friends again and had even missed the classes and homework. Okay, maybe not the homework. The first night back in my bed in my dormitory was like heaven, I had forgotten how comfortable the bed was.

As the second half of the year marched on, the teachers seemed to be picking up on homework to prepare us for the end of year exams. Lucky for Lily and me, we had Albus and even their oldest brother James on occasion to help us study. By the end of the year, I was confident that I'd be able to pass any exam they threw my way.

Once the exams were actually done, I had to face the sad truth that I'd be heading home, saying goodbye to my friends, for three whole months. I gave Lily a huge hug and told her to write me every time she could. I even gave her my home phone number, guessing that her dad could show her how to use a phone.

After saying goodbye to Lily I was heading to go over to where I could seem my parents waiting for me in the distance but before I could go I was trapped into another hug. I also started hyperventilating when I realized it was Albus' arms that were wrapped around me. I hugged him back shyly, never having had this much physical contact with him before.

"Though you'd say goodbye without giving me a hug?" he asked incredulously, a grin spreading across his face as he let me go.

I looked down, my face red, with a huge smile on my face. "Sorry," I giggled, not really able to form any more coherent words.

He laughed his wonderful laugh and rolled his eyes. "Later Jaynie." With that, he took Lily's had and drug her away from where she had been trying to give me another hug and back to their parents. I swear I didn't stop smiling all break!

The next year passed in much the same fashion as the previous. The goodbye to my family on the train station wasn't nearly as hard, knowing that I'd be having so much fun at Hogwarts that the time would fly by. And it did. Before I knew it I was a third year, waiting for my chance to go to Hogsmeade the first time with permission.

Through the years, Lily and I had grown much closer. We'd become like sisters, the sisters neither of us ever had. We did everything together. Several times we'd even slept in each other's dorms. I loved the Gryffindor tower, it was so warm and cozy, but in a different way than my own dormitory.

We still had our late-night treks around the castle and the grounds, but often we were joined by Albus, though as the year progressed he was with us less and less as he prepared for his O.W.L.S. It seemed that he seemed to pop up wherever we happened to be. Many time when we were wondering around the castle late at night, hidden under the Invisibly Cloak we'd 'borrowed' from Albus, though nowadays we just took it whenever we wanted, he'd show up out of nowhere, as if he knew exactly where we'd be.

One time I'd asked him about that when it was just the two of us. We had been sitting out by the lake while I kept him company as he studied for an O.W.L. Lily was off serving detention with Professor Flitwick for trying to pass of one of Albus's old essays as her own since she'd forgotten to do her homework. Professor Flitwick and noticed though and given her detention for a week.

When I asked Albus how he always seemed to know where to find Lily and I, he answered by reaching in his bag and pulling out an old sheet of folded parchment. I looked at him like he was a nutter when he handed it to me. Opening it, then refolding it back, I could see not a drop of ink on the paper. "And this helps you find us how?"

He gave me a huge, smug grin, and tapped his wand on the parchment saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Before my very eyes, starting at the point where the tip of his wand had been, spread a map. It wasn't an ordinary map though, it was map of Hogwarts, people included. I watched in awe as I watched a tiny dot labeled 'Flitwick' pacing in front of a dot labeled 'Lily Potter.' I giggled and turned my gaze to the rest of the castle. Everywhere I looked there were dots that represented there inhabitants of the castle. "Wow," I murmured as I stared at the map.

"Yeah," Albus agreed quietly, pointing a spot on the parchment out to me. There two dots labeled 'Jaynie Salmon' and 'Albus Potter' sat closely together near the lake. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from squealing in delight.

After that, my crush on Albus grew to something more. I was in love with the boy. Sure, I know I was only thirteen when I realized that and people say you can't fall in love when you're that young, but I did. And oh how hard I fell.

Albus and I spent a lot of time together after that. Sometime Lily was with us and other time she wasn't, though it seemed she usually was. She knew I had a crush on her brother but she had no idea how much I really liked him. She thought it was cute though, and always threatened to tell Albus that I liked him whenever my liking of him was brought up.

I always had to beg and plead with her not to tell him though; I didn't want to ruin my friendship with him. What if he didn't like me back? What would I do then? I was content to be friend with Albus for now. I loved him and that was all I needed. And that was how it was, for a long time. We were always just friends.

Another year ended with another goodbye. Another round of hugs from Lily as we didn't want to say goodbye for the summer. Another hug from Albus that left me breathless. Another knowing look from Lily at the look on my face afterwards. And another summer where the smile couldn't leave my face.

So now, here I was, standing on Platform 9 ¾ getting ready to go back to Hogwarts for the fourth year in a row. I could see Lily and Albus in the distance, waving at me to hurry up as I said another goodbye to my family, minus my brother since he was now off at college. "Love you," I called back to them as I dashed, as fast as I could with a trunk and owl cage, towards Lily and Albus.

"Jaynie!" Lily cried as I reached them, throwing her arms around me. I let my trunk go and gave her a one-armed hug as I held onto my owl's cage.

"Honestly Jaynie, do you forget you can do magic sometimes?" Albus asked with a grin, levitating my trunk and owl cage onto the train before pushing Lily away to give me a hug too. As we walked onto the train, I let out a happy sigh. I was finally headed home.


	6. Dancing Emotions

**Disclaimer: **Still poor still don't own Harry Potter! I am however again the President of F.I.N.D which has its own website now. .com check it out!**  
**

* * *

**C****hapter 5: Dancing Emotions**

The train ride seemed extremely short as Lily never stopped talking the whole way there. I swear she didn't take a breath the whole way there. And unfortunately, Albus was a perfect so he was in a prefect meeting almost the entire train ride. Once we got to the school, I had to go sit at my table so that meant I still didn't get to see him. Like every year, it was always so funny to see all the first years march in for the sorting ceremony. They all look so terrified. Of course, I remember when that was me too. Once the sorting was over Headmistress McGonagall stood up to make her welcoming speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," She said with a smile, her voice echoing through the silent hall "I would like to take this moment to let all first years know, and perhaps remind a few of our older students, that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. You should not be in there unless you have special permission from a teacher."

I smiled as I thought about the times that I knew James and Albus had been out there.

"Now this year at Hogwarts we will be doing something a little different. This year we have decided to begin the tradition of Halloween and Christmas Balls."

I swear, at that moment every girl in the Great Hall gasped with joy. Even I got a little excited. I imagined me and Albus on the dance floor. A soft romantic song playing, my head on his shoulder as he held me close.

Finally McGonagall got everyone to stop swooning and be quiet enough for her to continue. "Yes, so the first ball will be Halloween night and so you will have until then to figure out dates and proper attire. Now I believe that is all the announcements so let's eat!"

With that, the food appeared in front of us and we began to eat the food that everyone had missed over the summer vacation.

"Oh my gosh!" Ariel gushed, "A ball! That is so romantic."

"I know right?" Zoe exclaimed. "If you go with the right guy then it could be the night to remember!"

_A night to remember_, I thought to myself. _If I went with Albus, it would be a night to remember. We could dance and then take a moonlight walk out by the lake. _Suddenly I was snapped out of my ongoing fantasy by Ginger asking me a question.

"What?" I asked, blushing a little. "Sorry I was day dreaming a bit."

"Yeah," said Ariel with a giggle. "We noticed."

"Which one of the many eligible bachelors that we have in this school were you dreaming of going to the ball with?" Ginger teased.

"No one," I said blushing again.

"Right," Zoe said giggling, but they did drop the subject. For that I was thankful. I didn't want anyone to know how I felt about Albus. He was one of my closest friends and I didn't want to lose that. So, for the time being, my feelings for Albus would be a secret. That was unless I could get Lily to figure out if he likes me too. And then if he likes me we could go to the dance together and have our night to remember. Of course I am just kidding myself. I mean guys like Albus didn't like girls like me. I mean I'm not pretty or smart. I have nothing going for me.

"Come on Jaynie," Ariel called. "It's time for bed; class's start tomorrow."

"Coming!" I called as I came out of my own little world again. At this rate, it was sure to be a long semester.

The next morning when I got to potions, I slid into my normal seat next to Lily. She was already jumping up and down about the dances.

"Oh my gosh, can you believe it?" she exclaimed excitedly. "This is going to be the best year ever. Now if I can only get Griffin to ask me!"

"Griffin? As in James' best friend Griffin?" I asked astounded.

"Yeah, I mean you know I have always had a thing for him," she answered with a shrug an shy smile.

"Well, this ought to go well," I said, trying to imagine reactions.

She just shrugged yet again and said, "Yeah, James won't care much for it, but who cares what he thinks!"

I rolled my eyes at her; this was so Lily.

"So who are you going to go with?" she asked, once again bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Well you know who I want to go with, but I doubt he wants to go with me," I said, feeling dejected.

It took her a few moments, but she seemed to understand who I was talking about.

"Oh my gosh!" she said suddenly, "I didn't tell you he is going with Sarah, did it?"

"What?" I cried, feeling as if a giant were stepping on my chest.

Sarah was Albus' ex-girlfriend. They had dated for about three months last semester before she broke up with him because he was boring.

"Yeah, she came to Gryffindor Tower last night and begged him. She told him that she was sorry and that she didn't mean any of it. So after they had some words he took her back and they're going to the ball together."

"Are you serious?" I asked softly. I felt like crying, but I couldn't, not in front of Lily.

She nodded sympathetically before saying, "You know, I think Jordan is available. If you two go together, I and Griffin go together then we can all go as a group."

I just nodded as the Professor took his place to begin class. I didn't hear a word he said all I could think about was that Albus was once again off the block. How could he take Sarah back after everything she did to him? I was angry. Soon class was over and we were off to the rest of our day. At lunch today we sat at Gryffindor table where I had to sit across from Albus and Sarah, the latter who was hanging all over him. I just sat and picked at my food, trying not to look up at him.

"Are you ok Jaynie?" I heard Albus' soft voice ask. I finally looked up to meet his very concerned green eyes. I wanted to just melt into them.

"I'm fine," I said softly and dropped my eyes back to my plate.

"Are you sure? You're hardly eating," he prodded, concerned.

"I'm sure. I just don't feel very good. Perhaps I just need some sleep," I said standing up from the table. He was so nice and I just needed to get out of there. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Once I was out of his view and in the hall, I ran all the way to my room. Flinging myself on the bed, I let the tears that had been pinned up for the last several hours fall. I just cried and cried until I thought I couldn't cry anymore. Before long, I heard the door open behind me and looked up into the soft brown eyes of my best friend.

"What's going on?" she asked as she sat down softly next to me. I had never seen Lily look so caring in our entire friendship. It was like she was genuinely worried about me. I couldn't tell her I loved Albus though. She would never understand.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Lily," I said, facing away as I hugged a pillow to me.

She was silent for a few moments before she spoke again, "Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked.

I rolled over to look at her confused. "Tell you what?" I asked in a wavering voice.

"That you loved him," she answered simply.

I froze. She couldn't possibly know.

"You wouldn't be this upset if you didn't," she said as answer to my unspoken question.

I couldn't say anything. I mean, what are you supposed to say to you best friend when she figures out that you're in love with her older brother?

"I don't care, you know." Pulling me up into a sitting position, she put her arm around me. "In fact I love the idea of the two of you together," she confessed.

"Really?" I asked, wondering if she was only saying that to make me feel better.

"Yes! I mean, who better for Albus than my closest and dearest friend? I think he is rather fond of you himself too," she said with a sly smile.

"But he is going to the dance with Sarah," I murmured, looking down at my hands, willing a fresh wave of tears away.

"Not for long he's not," She said, prodding me to look her in the eye.

I immediately sat straight up. "No Lily you can't tell him! If he doesn't like me back than I will just die! It would ruin our friendship."

"But don't you want to know how he feels about you?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know," I muttered, looking down again.

"Look, for now I'll stick to just try and get you going to the dance with him. We'll go from there," she said, formulating a plan quickly in her head.

"Okay, but how are you going to go that?" I asked, concerned that she'd give it all away.

She stood up and headed to the door. "I'm his little sister and he always listens to me," she said with a grin.

I fell back into my pillow. Yes, this was going to be a long year.


	7. Oh Lily

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HP :( I do however own Jaynie and all her glory!**

Author Note-Hope everyone had a fabulous spring break. I finally broke through fan fiction to post this chapter enjoy R&R

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Oh Lily **

Albus POV

"Albus," my sister whined my name for the thousandth time as I sat in the common room trying to relax before heading off to class. "You can't seriously be taking Sarah to the ball!" She huffed exasperatedly and stomped her foot like she used to when she was a little girl and hadn't gotten her way.

"Lily," I said, really starting to get irritated, "we have already discussed this. She said she was sorry and I trust her." I didn't know why she couldn't just accept that Sarah and I were back together. What was so hard about it? Sure, she wasn't Sarah's biggest fan but it was no reason to act like this.

"Albus, she only wants to go with you because she doesn't want to go alone to the ball!" she half yelled at me. For once I was glad for the nearly empty common room. The few people that were there though looked over at us curiously.

"You don't know that," I defended, pulling my annoying little sister up the stairs to my dormitory and away from prying eyes and seeking ears.

"Oh come on Albus, she broke up with you because you were boring," Lily said in a huff, plopping unceremoniously down onto my bed.

"Yes, but that was last year. She's over that," I said, running my hand though my hair in an irritated gesture as I tried to explain this to my sister. "I really like her Lil so I am giving her a second chance." I looked at her, pleading that she'd understand or at least leave me alone about it.

"What about Jaynie?" she asked suddenly, standing back up and looking at me seriously.

Jaynie, my sister's best friend, was the sweetest, most caring girl he had ever met other than his own mother. I always loved hanging out with her she could always make me laugh. At one point I had thought maybe I might like her, but she was way too good and smart for someone like me. She deserved better. I mean, come on, she was beautiful with her flowing golden locks and her baby blue eyes that could see deep into my soul. She had a beautiful smile that could light up the room. Why would she want to be with me, boring Albus?

"What about Jaynie?" I retorted, not wanting Lily to read too much into my thoughts about her.

"Well, I thought maybe you could go to the dance with her since she doesn't have anyone to go with and you shouldn't go with Sarah," Lily suggested with a shrug and puppy-dog eyes.

"Look Lily, I'm sorry Jaynie doesn't have anyone, but I already promised Sarah," I stated with a note of finality, trying to push the thoughts of Jaynie out of my head. I was going out with Sarah, not Jaynie.

"But-" she started to say but I cut her off.

"Not another word," I said, turning on my heel as I marched from the room. No matter how bad I wanted to take Jaynie to the dance, to date her, I wasn't worthy of her. She deserved someone more exciting than me.

Jaynie POV

I was sitting in the library when Lily walked up and slammed her books down on the table, an angry sigh escaping her lips. We ignored the sharp glare from the stern librarian.

"Well," I said, staring at her books now sprawled out from the bag onto the table. "Aren't we in a chipper mood this morning?"

"My brother is so stubborn," she said through clenched teeth.

I could feel my face falling into a frown. That didn't sound like it could bode well for me. "Oh, so he didn't want to go with me?" I asked, crestfallen.

"No, that's not it. I can tell he totally does want to but he just hung up on Sarah and he won't budge," she explained softly, an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Oh," I said sadly. "I guess I am not going to the dance then." I looked back down at the essay I'd been trying to write.

"Oh please you are so going," she said mater-of-factly, nudging me with her foot to get me to look up.

"I don't have a date," I reminded her irritably.

"We're going to find you one then," she said suddenly getting a gleam in her eye. "And I think I know just the guy!" I didn't like where this was going…

"Lily, I don't want to go with James," I complained for the hundredth time as she pulled me toward Gryffindor Tower.

"I understand," she replied simply but kept dragging me along anyway.

"Well, then why am I asking in him to the ball? I mean shouldn't he already have a date?" I asked, trying to point out a flaw in her brilliant plan.

"Yes, but we need someone who Al will absolutely hate so that he will admit to himself he likes you," she explained without missing a step, a smile spreading across her face in a goofy grin as she contemplated her plan.

"What if maybe he just doesn't like me like that?" I asked, trying to come to terms with the cold, hard truth.

As we turned down another corridor and took a secret passage up two flights of stairs she said, "Come on Jaynie, I'm his little sister and I know him inside and out."

I sighed as we walked. There was no sense in arguing with Lily once her mind was made up. I followed her, if not willingly at least grudgingly, up to the Gryffindor tower and into the common room. James was sitting with his cousins Fred and Remus by the fire. I gulped; this was going to be a disaster. James was so much older, why would he agree to go with me?

"Jamsey," Lily squealed as she sat down next to him, pushing Remus out of her way.

"What do you want Lil?" James asked looking rather suspicious. He looked over to me and his face broke out in this weird grin. "Hey Jaynie, nice to see you a again."

I did a small wave and smiled, "So Jamsey who are you taking to the Halloween ball?" Lily asked in a singsong voice.

"Uh," he looked at me for a second. "I haven't really decided. Why?"

I tried to avoid his eyes, my face turning beet read, as Lily said, "Well Jaynie here needs a date and I thought who better to take her than my sweet, caring, older brother James?"

Then the embarrassment was gone. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or vomit. James was anything but sweet and caring.

"Lily I think you just confused me with Albus," James said with a laugh. "And besides doesn't Al have a thing for her?"

My heart began to race at the thought of Albus having a thing for me. Could it really be true?

"Yea, but he is going with Sarah," Lily said with a shrug.

"Sarah, why in the world would he do that?" James said looking thoroughly confused.

"Who knows? Maybe he thinks he won't get better than that." Lily look about as angry about it as James looked confused.

"Well," James turned to me and he face suddenly lit up. "Jaynie, do you want to go to the dance with me then?"

"Sure," I said cautiously, not quite sure what I had got myself into. I could only pray Lily's plan would work.

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Lily. "If you'll excuse me." Without another word, she got up and headed over to talk to Griffin, a skip in her step.

"Hey why is she talking to Griffin?" James asked me suddenly, motioning for me to sit next to him where his sister had just been.

"Uh I don't know" I said as I gingerly sat down. I didn't really want to get in the middle of Lily's business, but I think I could have guessed what she was up to.

My suspicions were confirmed as a few minutes later Lily and Griffin came over hand in hand.

"It's all settles then," she said with a smile on her face. She was practically glowing, holding the hand of a hot older guy.

"What exactly is all settled?" James growled, obviously having seen the hand action going on.

"Details for the dance! I am going with Griffin and, with you and Jaynie here going with each other, the four of us can go together," she said matter-of-factly, a grin spreading across her face.

"I'm not sure that I like this," James pouted from his seat, shooting a glare at down at the joined hands.

"Well you don't get much say," Lily snapped, letting go of Griffin's hand and putting them, instead, on her hips.

"Whatever," he huffed, shaking his head as he stood up, walking around to the back of the couch and leaning against it.

"Great! We'll catch up with you two later," Lily said as she hauled me up from the couch and out the door.

"Let's eat lunch at Gryffindor today," Lily said as we made our way down to the Great Hall. "Albus should be there." She grin her evil grin and I had to shake my head. Sometimes I didn't want to know what was going on her that brain of hers.

She was right about Albus being there. We walked into the Great Hall and there he sat with his bimbo girlfriend. Lily, being her confident self, waltzed right over to the table and sat down. I on the other hand, was slower at coming over and making myself at home at their table. Finally though, I was settled next to my best friend, trying to avoid looking up at Albus and Sarah.

"Hey Jaynie," Albus said cheerfully, Sarah latching herself to him like a leech.

"Hey Al how are things?" I said trying to sound as brave as I could muster, but I felt like it came out as more of a squeak.

"Good," he replied. "Just getting things together for the ball. Have you found a date yet?" He looked curiously over at me, what looked like caution in his eyes.

Before I had a chance to answer Lily cut in. "Yeah," she said, jumping into the conversation "She is going with James!" She grinned as she took a bite of chicken.

"James who?" Albus asked, clearly thinking I would have the brains to date his brother.

"James Potter," I answered softly.

Albus's face went from white, to red, to purple in a minute flat before he found his voice. "What?" he all but screamed.

"What's the big deal Al? You're with Sarah and Jaynie needed a date," Lily said calmly.

"But Lil you know how he treats his dates. Jaynie you can't go with him," He begged me, his eyes pleading for me to see logic.

"Well Al," I said slowly, looking to Lily for support. She mouthed the words 'be strong' to me and I decided what the heck? "I needed a date and he was available so I took it," I said with a shrug before turning back to my lunch.

"I thought you were my friend," He said standing up, Sarah losing her grip and almost falling over. He didn't even notice.

I looked up and met his eyes for just a moment and saw the hurt in them. However I then looked over to Sarah and lost all my sympathy for him. He had made his choice. I stared back at my food as I heard Sarah get and the two of them leaving. After I was sure he was gone, I looked up to see Lily with a huge grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about? That was a complete disaster," I grumbled irritated as I stabbed a bit of roast angrily with my fork.

"Because my dear brother just proved he liked you and we have him in the palm of our hand," she answered with a grin. "He would do almost anything for you not to go with James."

"Lily, you know I feel like I am kind of using James," I said suddenly, guilt washing over me.

"James does it to girls all the time," she said with a shrug. "It's about time he got a taste of his own medicine. Now come on I have to send word to my mother. We are going to need dresses." She smiled from ear to ear as she stood, tossing her napkin on her plate.

I sighed and followed her out of the great hall. Who knew that relationship were so complicated?


	8. Halloween Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I will someday be the wife of Fred Weasley. **

So here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it, I worked really hard on it. I just wanted to say that I love all you guys and thank you for taking the time to read my story. I also want to thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Now for this chapter I want you to review and tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter. If I like your idea I might just put it into the chapter. Now just because your idea doesn't show up doesn't mean i didn't like it. It may show up in later chapters. **Thanks guys R&R!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Halloween Ball

The weeks leading up to the ball were insanely crazy. Girls were fussing over all the details such as dresses, dates, and other things. My mother and Mrs. Potter came and took Lily and I to London for dresses. That was an experience in and of itself.

Lily and I flooed to Diagon Alley from McGonagall's office and our mothers met us there. After all the hellos were done with, we then we apparated with Mrs. Potter to London. It was utterly the most exhausting day of my entire life. Who knew finding a dress could be so difficult? We were in and out of several different stores and tried on dozens of dresses. I'd seen enough pink fabric to last me a lifetime. Finally, Mrs. Potter suggested that we stop for lunch.

"Ok girls," Mrs. Potter said with a sigh. "What exactly are you looking for?" We were sitting at a table in front of a quaint little muggle burger joint savoring our food.

"A dress Mom," Lily said exasperatedly, as if her mother should already know this, as she took a bit of her burger.

"Yes, but Lily dear you have tried on dozens of dress and none of them seem to appeal to you," her mother pointed out.

I just looked down at my food on the picnic table before me. I was having a hard time planning a date with James when I really wanted to be going with Albus. None of the dresses I found I liked because when I wasn't in a good mood, I liked very little.

"Mom we're searching for the right one," Lily explained with a sigh, as if she were telling a five year old the same think she'd said twenty times before. "This can't just be any dress; it has to be the dress." I nodded to emphasis her stamen as she popped a fry into her mouth.

Her mother rolled her eyes, drinking the last of her soda. "Okay, we will try three more dress stores. If you haven't picked a dress by then we'll pick for you."

"Fine," Lily grumbled as we finished out lunch.

Tossing our trash in the nearest bin, we hit the stores again. I was walking down the aisle looking at all the dresses. There were some truly beautiful ones: orange, purple, red, green, ewe not green that's Slytherine colors, and then I saw it. It was an orange strapless gown with embroidery around the bodice. The skirt then flowed out in a mixture of orange and pink colors. It was the most beautiful dress I had looked at. I plucked it from the rack and hurried back to try it on.

I was so excited that, for a moment, I forgot everything about the dance but the dress. No worries about who's going with whom. I heard my mother and Mrs. Potter gasp from outside the dressing room. Apparently Lily had found an amazing dress too.

"Jaynie dear," I could hear my mother call from the other side of the dressing room door. "Let us see what you have on."

_Well here goes nothing, _I thought with a sigh as I opened the door and stepped out to my critics. There were gasps all around. My mother, Lily, and Mrs. Potter seemed to be dumb struck. I however could not stop starring at Lily. She was in a Black and White ball gown. The bodice was white with little black flowers on it. The skirt was black and puffed out like a muffin. It hugged her in all the right places, she looked stunning.

"Jaynie, that dress is so perfect for you!" Lily exclaimed, her face lighting up.

"I could say the same for you! Wow," I said, still stunned.

She giggled as she did a twirl, her dress flying around her legs.

"Alright," Mrs. Potter said. "Let's get them and get out of here then."

"Yay!" Lily squealed as she ran into her dressing room to take off the dress.

I slowly turned and walked back in too. As I pulled off the dress I just kept think _I can't believe I found a dress. _Albus was going to love it. Maybe this would be the final straw that makes him come back to me. See, I hadn't actually talked to Albus since about a week after he found I was going to the dance with James. He came up and tried to talk me out of going with James and I lost my cool.

"_Hey Jaynie!" I hear Albus exclaim as he came running up the hallway to catch up with me. _

"_Hey Al," I said trying to sound cheerful. "What's up?" I stopped and waited for him to reach my side. _

"_I wanted to talk to you about the dance," He said as he caught his breath. _

"_Really?" I said a little hopefully, my heart fluttering in my chest. "What about?"_

"_Well it's just," He looked a little ashamed. "Why are you going with James?"_

_I huffed, starting to walk down the hall as I said, "I could say the same to you about Sarah."_

"_That is none of your business," He said his face getting a little red as he ran after me and grabbed my arm to stop my retreat._

"_But it's your business whether I go with James," I pointed out, trying to stay calm but failing miserably. _

"_I'm trying to protect you!" he yelled._

"_Really Albus?" I said sharply as I wrenched my arm from his grasp. "Are you or maybe you just really want to go with me and won't tell me the truth?" I had never been so courageous in my life, but anger gave me the courage. _

_He huffed some more, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, I was just trying to help, but when he breaks your heart don't come crawling to me!" he stormed off back down the hall the way he'd come, leaving my heart shattered behind him._

He hadn't spoken to me since. If he only knew though that I would be the one breaking James' heart. I felt horrible about using him to make Albus jealous. James was a relatively nice guy. Although I was beginning to think that our plan wasn't working, Lily however said that when we got to the dance and I slow danced once with James that Al wouldn't be able to hide it anymore.

I roused myself from my musings as our mothers paid for our dresses. After leaving the shop and saying goodbye to our parents, Lily and I flooed back to Hogwarts our purchases in hand.

"Jaynie, that dress is going to draw Albus in!" Lily said excitedly as we got back to our dorm room and were hanging the dresses up. "Now we just need to fix your hair and then you are set!"

With a sigh I thought to myself that I wasn't going to be happy until this was all over.

"Jaynie hold still!" Lily commanded as she ran a brush through my tangled blond hair. She has woken me up that day to do nails, hair, and finally make up. She has washed my hair and put it in curlers, and now was fiercely trying to brush out the tangled mess.

"I am trying Lil, but it kind of hurts," I said, wincing in pain as the brush caught on yet another tangle.

After an hour of brushing, twisting, and pulling, she has my curls pinned on my head cascading beautifully down to my shoulders. She had also put little white flowers in my hair to give it class.

"There," she said summoning the mirror over so I could see. I didn't even recognize the girl in the mirror. She was stunning and beautiful. How could that be me?

"My brother," Lily said with a smile as she put the mirror down, "is going to flip!"

I laughed and looked up at her "Which one?"

"Both," she said laughing.

Within another hour we had Lily's hair done and were in our dresses ready to meet out dates. Lily led the way, walking down the stair to the Common Room. I heard a gasp and had to smile to myself. James was not going to be happy, Lily was truly a beauty and he would want to keep her locked up.

After a few minutes of waiting on the stairs, I thought I'd make my entrance to stop the arguing from ruining the night as I heard James's voice rising as he demanded his little sister go change. As soon as I stepped out into the common room I nearly started to cry from holding back laugher. Griffin was staring at me with his mouth wide open, and James and Lily had their back turned nose to nose with each other. Griffin quickly turned around and punched James in the arm, making me giggle despite myself.

"Ouch what?" he asked turning around to find out what was going on. His eyes rested on me and he just stared for a moment. He had a smile spread out on his face as he walked over to me, holding his hand out as I descended the last few stairs.

"My brothers an idiot," he whispered as I took his hand gently in mine as I stepped down, letting go as soon as my feet met the soft carpet of the common room floor. I laughed a soft laugh. James was truly handsome and he cleaned up well. I found myself getting lost in his brown eyes. Still, deep down, I wished they were the bright green eyes of Albus.

"James," Lily's said, her voice coming up from behind us, "could you please not be unreasonable and not ruin everything?"

James held out his arm for me like a perfect gentleman. "Yeah Lil, do whatever you want," he said not taking his eyes from me. I giggled again as I took his arm and he led me to the Great Hall. I looked back to see Lily and Griffin laughing as Lily took his arm, following us out the door.

When we arrived, I was amazed to see the Great Hall had been turned into a beautiful ball room, alive with lights and pumpkins. The professors had out done their wands decorating for this ball. It was magnificent.

My heart raced as we entered the ball room. I was nervous and excited about seeing Albus, nervous because I knew that Sarah was with him. But, I wanted to see if Lily was right. From the moment we walked in, Lily and Griffin were out on the dance floor. James drug me out too, but I finally needed a break.

That's when I saw them; they were standing down the table from me. Sarah was wearing a slutty black dress with a slit up to her thigh and she was hanging on Albus, more like clinging to him. Albus, however, was staring right at me. There was a look of longing and sadness in his eyes. When I met them though, he turned away and went to dance a slow dance with Sarah.

About that time James came over and asked me to dance again. Looking up at the older brother of the guy I was in love with, I thought, _What the heck? _I let him take my hand and lead me again out onto the dance floor, his strong arms wrapping around me and pulling me close.

Slow dancing with James was like being in a fairytale. He was the world's best dancer. He held me close, spun me, and dipped me at all the right places. I was the envy of every girl at Hogwarts, but yet I still wished it has been Albus to hold me close. For the moment though, I allowed myself to get lost in James and his romantic side. He held me close and I put my head on his shoulder. As we danced, I opened my eyes to see Albus storming angrily out of the Great Hall, Sarah hot on his heels.

Sighing softly I closed my eyes again as we danced. Whatever, who needed Albus Potter? Maybe I could make myself love James. As if reading my thoughts, I felt his strong arms pull me closer and I let out a sigh, a smile crossing my face. _Maybe._


	9. Night of Passion

**Disclaimer: still don't own Harry Potter**

So I know a lot of you were not happy with what happened in the last chapter. All I can say is that it will get better. Please just bare with the story. I promise that you will all get the ending you want eventually. However that has to be up to you. I will not post another chapter on this story until I get ten reviews. **  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Night of Passion

Albus POV

"Albus!" I heard a voice call to me from behind. I cringed as I kept walking, hoping to avoid this. I knew that voice and I knew it was not happy. "Albus Potter you stop right there."

Stopping in my tracks, I Sarah catch up to me, her face enflamed from the exertion of running after me.

"Where do you think you're going?" she huffed, grabbing my arm.

"Back to the dorm," I stated simply, shrugging her off and turning to leave. I had had enough heartache for one night.

"We just got here!" Sarah huffed again, catching up to me again.

Starting to get annoyed with her, I said firmly, "And now I am ready to leave."

I turned again to walk away and she broke into a sob, wailing, "You were just going to leave me? Were you even going to tell me you were going?"

I stopped again and though for a moment. "You're right, I am sorry Sarah," I said looking into her pale blue eyes. They looked so much like Jaynie's, except colder. Jaynie's eyes were always filled with warmth. "Now you know so I will be on my way." I turned one last time before sudden pain stopped me. Sarah had grabbed my arm and was digging her nails into it.

"You look here Albus Severus Potter! You came here with me and you will stay here with me. I am your girlfriend and I say we are staying!" She crowed at me.

Her eyes burned hot, but for once mine burned hotter. Fed up with all her crap, I grabbed her arm and yanked it off mine. I was not harsh, but I was firm. "Sarah, I am not staying nor am I your boyfriend." She stared at me in horror. "I love someone else and I made a terrible mistake coming here tonight with you. I am sorry, but it's the truth."

I turned yet again and quickly began to make my way to the common room, eager to get away. I didn't want to chance her grabbing me. I heard call to me as I walked away.

"You think I didn't know Albus?" She screamed. No doubt the entire ball heard her. "I saw the way you looked at her, and every day I hoped maybe you could look at me that way someday," I stopped and turned back to look at her. There were tears pouring down her face.

"You left me Sarah," I stated coldly, unsympathetic for the young woman in front of me. "You said I was boring, you threw any feelings I had for you out the window."

"I know and I regretted it every day!" She stepped toward me, but I threw my hands up and backed up.

"I'm sorry Sarah," I said backing away. "But you should have thought of that sooner. It's too late now."

She screamed after me again, "I saw her with James, Albus! She doesn't love you. You can't win her back!"

This time I didn't turn around.

Jaynie POV

The song ended, but I didn't want to pull my head from James' shoulder. It had felt so nice, so right there on his shoulder. We eventually had to move though because the songs were starting to pick back up. James brought me a drink and we rested in some chairs off to the side. As James handed me my drink I saw Sarah coming back into the Great Hall, looking furious. Albus was not with her and she appeared to have been crying. She went and sat with some of her snooty friends. Lily and Griffin walked over to where we were sitting.

"Hey Lil, have you seen Albus?" I questioned, sipping my punch.

She looked around the dance floor and looked back to me before answering, "Nope not in the last few hours."

I looked at her and then excused myself to use the loo. I quickly headed out the door to the Great Hall. The entrance way outside was empty. I looked around and then sighed in deject, Albus must have either come back in or went to the common room. As I turned to go back into the dance I saw Sarah standing against the wall next to the door. _Oh joy._

"Hello," I said calmly as I took a step towards the door. She blocked the door from me and stared me down, her eyes a cold dark abyss.

"Can I help you?" I asked irritably, trying to push past her to no avail.

"You have ruined my ball," she all but spat at me. "Albus thinks you're this innocent little girl, who he could love. But I see through all that. You're nothing but a whore and a deceiver." She looked half crazed, standing there accusing me of such things.

I glared at her. "Oh really? Says from the girl who dumped a man because he was boring, and then takes him back because she can't find another?" I huffed at her and tried again to pus past her.

Her next words stopped me in my tracks though. "I love Albus and I realized my mistake. You however ran off to go with his brother, breaking his heart," she hissed hatefully.

I felt my heart racing. "It broke his heart?"

"Yeah, but you don't even care do you?" she said harshly. "I saw you all cuddled up with James on the dance floor and so did Albus."

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Albus had seen that. What had he thought? Did I just kill any chance I may have had with him?

"I think," I said slowly and quietly, trying to salvage the situation, "you misunderstood that. James and I are just friends."

"Didn't look like friends to me. Don't worry though, Albus will always have me," she said, giving me a triumphant smile.

I felt my face flush hot. "You don't deserve Albus!"

"Yeah, well soon enough he is going to see through you and realize you aren't good enough for him and then he'll come back to me," she stated confidently.

With tears in my eyes I brushed past her and this time she let me go. She was right; I wasn't good enough for Albus. He was smart and funny and deserved someone who brought out the best in him. However, I knew that person wasn't Sarah and knew from tonight Albus wouldn't take her back. I got back to the table and James immediately stood up.

"Jaynie what happened," he sounded genuinely concerned. Before I had a chance to respond, Lily rushed over and took me by the arm leading me out the door.

"Lily I just want to back to my room," I said trying to keep my voice strong and tears at bay.

"I know, I'm taking you," She said and before her arm was suddenly ripped from mine. "James what do you think you are doing?" she asked indignantly.

"She's my date," he said firmly. "I will walk her back to her common room."

Lily huffed and said, "She is staying in Gryffindor tonight."

"Actually Lil," I said, "I would rather just stay in my own bed tonight."

James took my arm again and led me out the door. He didn't lead me to the common room though, he took me outside. We found a bench and sat down. I lost control of my tears then and they began to fall fast and furiously. James pulled me gently into his lap. I began to sob, his comforting embrace dissolving the last of my self-control.

"Jaynie," he whispered in my ear. "It's alright. Tell me what happened."

He voice sounded so concerned and strong that I just spilled it all to him: How I went out to find Albus, Sarah was there, what she said, and finally the conclusion that I'd come to.

"Jaynie," He said softly again. "I know my brother. If he is broken up about this, then he really loves you."

"He deserves better!" I cried, turning my face into his strong chest.

James tilted my face back up and smiled at me. "I beg to differ," he said. "You're smart, beautiful, and you have the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. Who wouldn't be lucky to have you?"

I smiled at him through the tears. He really was handsome and kind and caring. If I couldn't have Albus I would have the next best thing, I decided.

After a moment to calm my tears, I finally said. "Thank you for going with me tonight James. I had a great time."

"It was my pleasure," he said with a smile, no letting me go.

I looked straight into his eyes leaned up, and mustered up enough courage to press my lips to his. He seemed surprised at first but soon began to move his lips with mine. He tasted so sweet. He finally pulled back after a moment.

"But Albus-" he gasped but I interrupted him before he could continue.

"-doesn't want me, James. And he defiantly deserves better." I said quietly.

James opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly covered it with mine. He eventually told me I had to go back to my room. He walked me back, kissed me goodnight, and I went up to bed. As I lay my head on my pillow I thought to myself I wonder if that's what it would have been like to kiss Albus. I fell asleep with tears in my eyes and conflicting emotions in my heart.


	10. Christmas at the Potters

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter :(**

Ok So I had several faithful reviews review for me and I would like to send out a big thank you. Now I know that I said I wouldn't post again until I hat ten reviews, but after some begging and threats of death I decided it may be for the best to go ahead and update. I would not like to have anyone's death on my shoulders lol. Please keep reviews guys they mean a lot to me. ENJOY!**  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Christmas at the Potters

Albus POV

The morning after the ball, as I was sitting in the common room reading a book, I thought back to last night. As I'd laid in bed last night, I decided that I'd have to think of a way to express to Jaynie that I loved her. See her with James, dancing with him, made me realize how stupid I'd been. But the only snag was go about telling her.

I looked up from my book to see my older brother James walking towards me. I could ask him, he's had plenty of experience telling girls he loved them. But then again, his advice might not be the best seen as how many girls he'd dated over the years.

As he got nearer the couch I was sitting on, I noticed the look of guilt on his face. I smiled to myself, feeling smug. He must be feeling bad about going to the Halloween Ball Jaynie even with knowing how I felt about her.

"Hey Al," he said tentatively, sitting down next to me.

"Hey James, have fun last night?" I asked bitterly, the sarcasm dripping in my voice. I turned back to my book.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see his face light up. "Oh yeah, Jaynie's loads of fun," he said enthusiastically before he caught himself, turning his gaze to the floor in realization of the hypothetical question.

"Yeah, she's great," I said in annoyance, turning back to my book in hopes that he'd leave me be.

"Look Albus, can I talk to you for a minute?" He said sounding sincere.

I closed my book with a sigh and looked over at him "Sure, what's up?"

He took a deep breath and looked away. "Well, you see, last night Jaynie got upset so I took her outside to talk. I was only trying to help her, to calm her down a bit, but somehow we ended up kissing," he said really fast, not looking over at me.

I sucked in my breath sharply. Jaynie had kissed James? Jaynie had kissed James. She really did like him then. She wasn't the kind of girl to kiss any random guy. I felt my heart constrict painfully.

"Al?" James asked tentatively, trying to snap me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at his guilty face and let out a sigh. What could I say to that? My older brother made out with the girl of my dreams. "James, if she really truly wants to date you than I am not going to stand in the way," I finally said, the only thing I could say. Standing up, I started for my dormitory, needing to get away.

"Albus-" he started, bounding to his feet an reaching out to stop me.

I held up my hand to stop him, not wanting to deal with him right now. "It's okay, James," I lied. Slowly, I made my way up to my room and collapsed onto my bed, finally letting the tears run free.

Jaynie POV

When I woke up the following morning my mind was still fuzzy with sleep. Forcing myself to sit up, I tried to clear my head. It was then that last night came rushing back to me: dancing with my head on James shoulder, Sarah's cruel words, and the kiss. James and I had kissed.

I touched my fingers to my lips softly, remember the feel of his lips on mine. The kiss had been amazing. Everyone had been right, he was an amazing kisser. Something didn't feel right, thought it would in time. I slid off my bed and took a quick shower to wake me up.

Lily was waiting for me outside the porthole, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. "What happened to you last night?" were the first words out of her mouth. Leave it to Lily to forgo emotions and just cut to the chase.

I gave her the short version of the fight with Sarah and the kiss.

"You kissed James?" Lily looked mortified at the thought. "What about Albus?"

"I don't deserve Albus," I told her softly, shifting my book bag to my other shoulder.

Lily slapped her hand over her eyes in exasperation. "Oh for the love of Merlin!" She turned to me and shook her head. "So you like James now?" she asked slowly, as if trying to make sense of it all.

"Yes," I said simply as I started walking down the corridor. I mean I did like him as a friend and I was sure that, given the time, the feelings could grow into something more.

Lily sighed, following after me. "Ok then," she said with a shrug as we walked into the Great Hall. Upon entering, I saw James sitting at the Gryffindor table with Griffin. Lily and I sat down across from them. James smiled over at me and I felt myself smiling back. He was extremely handsome. To distract myself, I looked around and noticed that Albus wasn't there.

"Where's Albus?" I asked innocently, honestly curious where he'd gotten to. James brow furrowed.

"Why do ask?" he said, his tone confused and tinged with thinly hidden annoyance.

"Just curious," I shrugged my shoulder, piling food onto my plate.

Griffin spoke up after a moment. "He wasn't feeling well this morning, so he's still in bed," he said after swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

I didn't really see Albus for the rest of the semester, except for short snippets in the halls, Great Hall, or Gryffindor common room. It seemed he was avoiding me. If he was sitting at the table and I sat down he got up and left. He would leave the common room if I walked in. He didn't seem to want much to do with James either. I tried not to show how much this hurt me.

James and I continued to see each other as the months progressed. We even had a few encounters in the broom closet. Now those were fond memories. I thought I might love him. It was getting easy to ignore the feeling that his wasn't what I wanted. This is what I was getting and it was great. So, when James asked me to come home with him for the Christmas Holidays I agreed.

The Christmas ball had been pushed back to the beginning of April. The professor's decided they needed more time to recuperate before another one was held. My parents were going to the States for the Holidays so I would have had to stay with Granny, no thank you. I was however slightly nervous about meeting Mr. Potter the famous wizard.

The Potter's lived in Godrics Hollow apparently where Mr. Potter had lived until his parents were killed. The house was not huge, but just big enough for the Potters and their three children. Mr. and Mrs. Potter would be meeting us at the train station to pick us up.

"Apparently they don't trust me enough to apparate you guys back to the house," James had told us with a sigh.

"We'll let your track record speak for itself," Lily commented with a laugh, grateful for her parents telling him no. The idea of splinching wasn't a good one for any of us.

Albus was in another compartment on the train ride to Kings Cross. He had not said anything to me since our fight before the Halloween ball. I had only seen glimpses of him since. James didn't want to talk about him either. If I asked about his younger brother, he would simply accuse me of wanting to be with him. I quickly learned to let the subject go with James. However, soon he was going to have nowhere to hide.

When we got to the platform, James helped me out off the train and took my hand in his strong one. With Lily following closely behind, James led me over to meet his parents.

Mr. Potter was not an overly large man. He stood about six foot, but he had a slim figure. He wasn't the type of man you would have pictured to defeat the greatest dark wizard that ever lived. His dark hair was starting to recede and gray. He also had the most piercing green eyes that I'd only ever seen on one other person: Albus. The amazing eyes were covered by a round pair of spectacles. And, true to his old Hogwarts house, he was dressed in red and gold robes.

Mrs. Potter was just a little shorter than her husband with the fiery red hair James said matched her fiery spirit. She had chocolate brown eyes and the kindest and most motherly smile. As they approached Mrs. Potter stepped forward and unexpectedly wrapped me in a hug.

"Jaynie," she said. "We're so happy to finally get to meet you," she said before releasing me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Potter," I said meekly, stepping back to James's side.

"Please call us Harry and Ginny," Mr. Potter said as he shook my hand. The hand I shook felt almost familiar and I realized they were just like the one I was used to holding, the big strong hands of James.

We rode in an enchanted car back to their house where I would be sharing a room with Lily. Mrs. Potter cooked us a fine meal of some foods that, although delicious, unidentifiable to me. It was all good and I didn't think to really ask what it was. It tasted like ham, but as a muggle born, I was learning to just eat the good food and not ask what it was.

James POV

"Hey Mom," I said walking into the kitchen and leaning against the counter. She had set the pots and pan to washing and seemed to be working on something for work at the kitchen table.

"Hey sweetie," she said, not looking up from the papers in front of her. "Give me a just a moment." As her quill flew across the page I took the moment to study my mother. Her red hair was faded a bit since the last I was home, the gray hair starting to show through. Finally she looked up and gave me a smile.

Sliding into the chair next to her, I asked, "So what do you think of Jaynie?" I didn't know if my parents knew the situation between Jaynie and Albus. I hoped not so she wouldn't judge her on that. It wasn't her fault my younger brother was being a prat.

"She seems like a lovely girl," Mom said with a smile. "You really seem to have a keeper on your hands." She beamed at me, pride in her gaze at her first born child.

I smiled back and nodded before asking, "Where's Dad? I wanted to ask him a few questions about Auror training."

"He is in the office talking to Uncle Ron on the floo," she answered, shuffling the papers in front of her and putting them in a little stack.

I knew when dad talked to Uncle Ron over the floo that it was business so I didn't want to disturb him. "Okay, I think I'll just go take a shower and then talk to him later," I said standing up and heading back up the stairs. I met Jaynie in the hallway. I was once again caught by her beauty and my luck that she'd picked me over Albus. She had seemed so in love with him. For a while I had wondered if she still did because she kept asking about him, but then she stopped.

"Hey, you," She smiled at me, stopping to give me a brief hug. I noticed she had a towel in her hand.

"Going to take a shower?" I asked after hugging her back and she nodded.

"Come here you need to try something," I said, taking her hand in mine and leading her towards my room. Once in there, I handed her a portable radio with headphones. She looked at me confused.

"I charmed them to become water resistant. You can listen to the radio while you shower," I smiled at her, knowing how she loved to listen to music.

She grinned at me as she took them from my outstretched hand. "You really think of everything don't you?" She laughed and hugged me again before drifting out of the room to take her shower.

After she left, I put my own set of headphones on and picked up a Quidditch magazine. Lying down on my bed, I opened the magazine and skimmed some of the articles. I really liked Janie and every day I felt so lucky to have her in my life. Sometimes though, I would get this felling that she wasn't quite over Albus. She thought that she wasn't good enough. So does she think she is settling for me?

Albus POV

I couldn't take this anymore, not another second of seeing James and Jaynie all buddy buddy together. I headed downstairs to find James and talk to him, praying that he would understand. Instead I found Mom. She was sitting at the table working on something from work.

"Hey Mom have you seen James?" I asked, poking my head into the kitchen.

She looked up at me and smile. "Yes dear, I he told me he was going taking a shower," she answered.

"Ok thanks, Mum," I said before heading back up the stairs. I heard the shower on and so I let myself in the bathroom. James and I will usually go in and out of the bathroom talking to each other, it didn't matter to us.

"James," I said kind of loudly so he could hear me over the shower. "I need to talk to you." I got no response. After a few more tries I gave it up and yanked back the curtain back. James and I had showered and shared a room together when we were little I had seen it all.

What I didn't expect to see was Jaynie standing on the other side of the curtain with nothing on but a shocked expression. My eyes involuntarily scanned her up and down, all the way from her wet breasts to her hoo-ha.

"Oh sweet Merlin," I exclaimed under my breath and that seemed to trigger our reactions. Jaynie began to scream and pulled the curtain back. I stumbled backward to get out of the bathroom and tripped over the magazine rack. I heard Jaynie scream my name as I tried to stand up, but then I slipped on some water and smacked my headed against the stool. I could hear Jaynie screaming, but everything was kind of hazy now. The door swung open and James, Lily, Mom and Dad rushed in.

"Albus!" my mother cried confused and worried.

Dad helped me off the floor.

"What are you doing in here Albus?" James asked, sounding furious. Lily was glaring and Mom and Dad looked confused. Poor Jaynie's bright red face was poking out of the shower curtain, looking embarrassed.

"It was an accident," I stammered still trying to get my barring. "I didn't mean to."

Everyone cleared the bathroom so that Jaynie could finish her shower in relative peace. She hadn't heard me talking because she had on some of James' blasted headphones. Dad healed the cut on my forehead and I laid down for a nap, trying to get the image of a naked Jaynie out of my head.

Later that night I went and sat on the roof, the spot I always went to be alone. As I crawled out the window of the attic I saw a figure out there already though. It was Jaynie. I started to head back into the room when she called out to me.

"Albus," she said softly before I could get back in. All I could think about was her bare body. Oh Merlin have mercy on me.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"You can come out here if you want," She said, staring out at the stars, a single tear glistening on her cheek in the moonlight. She was beautiful.

"It's okay," I said, shaking my head before continuing my climb back in the window

"Why do you hate me?" She asked hotly, whipping around to look at me for the first time.

I turned back to her and pulled my body outside the window. Walking over to where she sat, I sat down beside her.

"I don't hate you," I told her softly. "I feel quite the opposite actually."

"Then why don't you hang out with me anymore? Why do you avoid me?" She asked her voice breaking, tears flowing down her cheeks.

It was then that I'd realized how much I'd really hurt her. "Think about it Jayne," I tried to explain, "your dating my brother. It wouldn't be right for me to like you and spend time with you under the circumstance."

"What about Sarah?" she asked confused, wiping a few tears away, only for them to be replaced by more.

"We broke up," I told her. "I broke it off the night of the ball. When I saw you with James, dancing with him, holding him close, I knew where my heart truly lies."

"Albus I am all wrong for you," she sobbed, putting her face in her hands. "I have loved you from the moment I stared into your beautiful green eyes first year, but I am all wrong for you."

I put my arm around her, holding her close. "Don't you think that is for me to decide?" I asked softly.

"You deserve someone kind, caring, and smart," she cried, leaning into my embrace. "Not me!"

"Jaynie, to think of a moment you weren't kind and caring would be impossible. You're smart too; you're third in your class. How can you say you're not any of these things?" I asked her, trying to lighten her mood.

She let out a watery laugh and I couldn't help but laughed with her Holding her so close made me remember her very naked body.

"I really do love you Jaynie and it kills me to see you with my brother," I whispered in her ear, not letting her go.

"To be honest I have been trying to make myself like him, but it's not working," she confessed softly, gazing up into the star filled sky.

I had to make a move. I could have my dream girl if I did. I gently tilted her head up to me and planted my lips on her. She immediately responded by moving her lips with mine. We stayed out there for what seemed like hours after that, completely unaware of a little mouse that watching us in the dark.


	11. Drama at the Burrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP but I do own he award for most awesome author ever for finally granting the wishes of my so loving yet demanding readers.**

Hey guys so here is another chapter. I better get some real love updating this soon. Hope you enjoy R&R! P.S this chapter was not beted so please ignore any grammatical or spelling errors that might occur. **  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Drama at the Burrow

ALBUS POV

As I walked quietly back to my room that night I was walking on clouds. I had kissed Jaynie and she had kissed me back. She didn't really like James she was trying to get over me. I felt like a brand new man. Now all I had to do was deal with my brother. Jaynie was worried about hurting him. I knew that he really liked Jaynie, but surly he would understand that I love her.

The next morning I got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. I had gotten up earlier than usual and couldn't go back to sleep. I was so happy. My mom and Dad were still the only one's up. I walked in humming along fixing me a plate for breakfast.

"You're in a good mood" Mom commented a smile on her lips.

"I suppose" I said

"Want to share why" Dad asked something was different in his voice.

"I guess I just slept really good last night" I said slowly deciding that I should get off this subject. I couldn't tell anyone about Jaynie until James knew. That was the only fair thing to do. I told Jaynie that we would talk to him together. I didn't want him to hate us. Suddenly Lily, Jaynie, and James all come running down the stairs.

"Hurry up" Mom said "We have to get to the burrow"

"You're going to love out family Jay" James said with a laugh "It's so huge"

I caught Jaynie's eyes and gave her a warm smile. She blushed a little and turned away.

"Albus" My dad said suddenly "Could I see you a moment"

Everyone stopped eating. My dad rarely wanted to talk to people alone unless it was business.

"Everything alright Dad" I asked standing up. Knowing he wouldn't tell me until we were alone.

"Everything's fine" He said as he led me into his office. I was trying to think of what I had done. He closed the door behind him.

"Have a seat Al"

I sat down starting to get scared. He had done this with James several times, but never me.

"Albus I would think of myself as a very understanding man" He said his voice tight. I nodded not sure I understood what he was getting at.

"The one thing I will not tolerate is anyone cheating or backstabbing my family"

I was confused "Dad-"I started but her held up his hand to stop me.

"Albus do you know the roof right outside the window in the attic is the roof to mine and your mother's room."

I froze. No wonder he was upset he heard me and Jaynie last night.

"I had the window open so I heard someone on the roof. Then I heard you and Jaynie talking. I was confused so I went to investigate. What should I see when I looked out the window, but my son kissing his brothers girlfriend."

Dad's face was growing red. He had never had a family growing up so he always taught us to respect each other. He couldn't stand it when we fought especially over stupid stuff. He would remind is that we should be thankful to have a family.

"Do you have any idea what this is going to do to your brother?"

"I was going to talk to him dad" I said softly

"Oh and cause crap at the burrow. No I don't think so your mother would be furious"

"No dad I was going to wait until tomorrow"

"No you're going to do it now" He said simply

"But Dad-"

"No butt's Albus. James deserves to know and it would be easier than you and Jaynie pretending not to like each other for a day. Or you guys making secret goo-goo eyes at each other. It doesn't work to stay away from the one you love" He said a smile on his lips.

"I take it you tried" I asked

"After Dumbledore died I broke up with your mother. I didn't know what would happen to me or if I would see her again. I also didn't want Voldemort to use her to get to me. It failed though. My birthday found us snogging in her bedroom"

I covered my ears "Dad please" I said and he laughed

"Your Uncle Ron came in and interrupted. I of course left and didn't see her again until we ended up at Hogwarts. I watched her on the map of course though. There were nights that, that was what got me through. Seeing her move on the map and knowing she was safe. Albus you can't go a whole day pretending you don't love her"

"Love" I said. Is that that what this was.

"Yes now I want you to go tell your brother"

"Yes sir" I said and shuffled out of the room. I walked up the stair and tapped on my brother's door. I heard shouting from the inside.

"YOU DID WHAT"

I heard sobbing "James please, I wanted to tell and also tell you I am so sorry" that was Jaynie.

"You kissed my brother behind my back Jaynie how am I suppose to get over that"

Why had she told him? I should have just manned up and told him this morning. Dad was right it wasn't fair to keep it from him. He had told me first thing after all.

"You're not" Jaynie said softly

I peeked through the crack. James had sunk onto the bed. Jaynie sat next to him and took his hand in hers. I could see the tears glistening off her cheeks. My heart panged with Jealousy.

"It's not your fault James it's me I should have never gone out with you"

He pulled his hand out of hers and stood up.

"So I was the rebound guy for Albus hun"

"No, yes, maybe" Jaynie's shoulders slumped "James I have loved Albus from the moment I met him."

"Then why did you date me"

"I didn't think I deserved Albus" She admitted

"So you were settling for me"

"No"

"You know what Jaynie I have heard enough"

I moved out of door way and watched her come out and shut the door behind her. She turned and saw me standing there and dropped her head.

"I tried to let him down easy, but now he just hates me"

I pulled her into a hug.

"I wished you would have waited for me"

"But I was his girlfriend Albus. I think it should have come from me"

"But I'm his brother"

I tried to talk to James, but he just shrugged me off. Me and Jaynie decided to lay low and not make things worse for him. So she hung out with Lily and I hung out with Rose. James always had Fred and Remus to hang with. No doubt telling them what a lousy brother I was. James had seemed happy once he found his friends and I thought he might forgive me. That is until dinner. Everyone was talking about when our parents were growing up. Aunt Hermione was asking Jaynie and James how they met. I inwardly groaned this would not be good.

"We met when I took her to the Halloween Ball. She is Lily's best friend" James answered simply.

"So you two figured out you liked each other and it stuck. That is so romantic" Aunt Hermione sighed.

"Yea until Jaynie decided she still loved Albus and she snogged him lasted night on the roof"

There was silence. Grandma's fork was frozen halfway to her mouth and mom's hit her plate.

"James" My dad said in his not playing around tone.

"What she asked so I am telling her the truth"

"James you prat" I said standing up "We already apologized, but we can't talk about this in private no we have to drag it out I front of everyone"

James stood up "You're the prat Albus, stealing your brother's girlfriend."

"I saw her first"

Jaynie stood up and ran from the table. I moved to go after her "Now you have upset her"

Suddenly I felt mash potatoes being thrown in my face. I pulled out my wand and the curses began flying. I don't know how long James and I did battle before I froze. My father had cast Petrificus Totalus on me. It looked like Uncle Ron had cast one on James as well. They carried us into the other room.

Dad lectured us like never before. He said we were grounded until the end of time and would be lucky if we saw daylight again. He had never been so disappointed in us. Lily came in, tears pouring down her face.

"Jaynie went to her grandmother's for the rest of Christmas break"

"What" I said sitting u from where I had been laid.

"She said she didn't want to be bother"

My hear felt like it was failing. Jaynie had left. What was I going to do now. I should had been concerned about the wedge between my brother and me. Yet all I could think about was whether not Jaynie would ever forgive me.


	12. Brothers and Grandmothers Oh My

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter sadly**

Hey guys so here is the next chapter. This one has not been betaed because my beta is busy and so if you want the chapter soon than I just went ahead and posted it. So I tried to be better about my grammar, but it may still be bad so forgive me. I try, but punctuation is like horrible disease to me. Kind of like Algebra. So with out further ado here you go. **  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Brothers and Grandmothers

The rest of break seemed to pass by slowly. James and I wouldn't utter more than a few words towards each other. I hated that we weren't talking to each other, I hated that he had been hurt. A few days after Christmas I sent an owl to Jaynie.

Jaynie,

I am really sorry for what happened at the burrow. I hope you can forgive me. I miss you and wish that you had stayed around. Lily is off with mom most of the time and James won't speak to me. Don't worry about him though he'll come around I'm sure. Anyways I hope you enjoy the rest of the break.

Love

Albus

I sent it off a few days ago, but had no response. A few days before we were to return to Hogwarts Lily came busting in my room.

"Lily" I frowned at her as came running in.

"Look Albus enough is enough you two need to talk." She said getting straight to the point. I knew she was talking about me and James, but it was James who wouldn't talk to me.

"Look Lily he won't talk to me." I said turning back to the Quidditch magazine I held in my hands. She walked over and ripped it out of my hands.

"Hey" I said agitated. She threw the magazine on my bed and placed her hands on her hips. She looked so much like mom it was scary.

"Albus Severus Potter you need to reconcile with your brother."

"Lil" I reason "He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Then don't give him a choice." She said simply.

I stared at her. I had honestly tried to talk to James, but usually he blew me off.

"Albus," Lily said "You guys are my brothers and I love you both. I can't stand to see you fighting like this. You need to make up, it's been two weeks." She had tears in her eyes. I sighed and stood up.

"Ok" I gave in "I'll give it another try."

She hugged me "Thanks Al."

I walked down the hall to my brother's room. I didn't usually go to his room, and I hadn't tried to talk to him in a week. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Come in." I heard him call from the other side of the door. He probably thought I was dad. I opened the door and walked in. He was sitting at his desk facing the wall his back to me. He turned around and stared at me. Then he turned back around like he was bent on not talking to me.

"James can we please talk?" I begged him.

Nothing; just silence.

"Look I am really sorry about Jaynie. I know you liked her and I stole her from you, but we're brothers. We should at least talk about this" I finished my speech and then sat and waited. I didn't know what else to say. I watched him turn back around to face me.

"Al, I knew she liked you. I knew you were the one she wanted to date and should have never agreed to date her." He looked to the floor. "I just really wanted to date her. She's so pretty and funny."

"I know" I said taking a moment to think about my girlfriend. She was pretty amazing.

"I'm sorry too Albus, I shouldn't have held onto a grudge it just hurt that it ended. However I don't want to keep her from the one she is suppose to be with."

I smiled at him. It was nice to have my brother back. I had missed him the last two weeks while we were not talking.

"So have you talked to Jaynie since she left?" he asked me slowly as if trying to see if this question would upset me.

"I sent her a letter, but no response. I don't what going to happen when get back to school." I said sadly.

"We'll don't worry little brother she loves you she'll come around."

I could only hope he was right.

JAYNIE POV

Jaynie,

I am really sorry for what happened at the burrow. I hope you can forgive me. I miss you and wish that you had stayed around. Lily is off with mom most of the time and James won't speak to me. Don't worry about him though he'll come around I'm sure. Anyways I hope you enjoy the rest of the break.

Love

Albus

I read the letter over and over again and again. I didn't know what to do. I loved Albus, but I would not come between him and his brother. I sighed as I folded it and put it back in my pocket. I began to pack the few things I had left for Hogwarts. I was going back tomorrow and would have to face Albus and James. I finally got the rest of my trunk pack and walked down stairs. My grandmother was sitting in the living room. I plopped down on the sofa.

"Hey Granny" I sighed. She looked up from her knitting with a frown.

"What's the matter ducky you don't sound very happy?"

I sighed again "Just not looking forward to going back to school." I explained

Granny looked at me. "I thought you liked that school?"

"I do, but. . ." I let my last sentence trail off.

"But what?" Granny asked determined not to let the conversation drop.

"Well you know me and James broke up." I began to explain "Well it was because I think I am in love with his brother Albus."

"Does Albus love you back?" Granny asked

"Yes, we even kissed the night before I came back." I began to cry at this point. Granny set her knitting aside and opened her arms. Tears streaming I crawled up in her lap. She rubbed my back while I finished my story.

"I don't know what to do. I really care for him Granny, but I don't want to come between him and his brother." I sniffed.

Granny rubbed my back quietly for a few moments. Even though I was fourteen years old I stilled loved these moments with her.

"Have you told him this yet?" she asked me. I shook my head violently.

"Well then that's where you need to start honeybee. Communication is the key to any relationship."

I sat up and dried my eyes. "You right Granny. I'm going to talk to him first thing tomorrow."

She smiled and I bid her a goodnight. I loved my Granny she was always full of wise advice. I went to bed early that night to prepare myself for the long day ahead of me.

Granny drove me to Kings Cross. We said our farewell by platform 8.

"Goodbye honeybee" she said as she kissed my cheek. "Remember communication is the key."

"I know Granny, and thank you for the advice." I said as I headed off toward platform 9 ¾. I put my luggage on the train and found and empty compartment. I waited and waited watching more people coming onto the train. What was I going to say?

Suddenly the door to my compartment slid open and my best friend flew in at me.

"JAYNIE" she screamed and threw her arms around me. "I missed you after you left."

"I missed you too." I laughed "I'm sorry for the way I left. I just felt so bad for the way things were playing out."

"It's ok you wouldn't have wanted to stay." She said and then her face said she instantly said she regretted it. Albus walked in behind her.

"hey" he said looking me square in the eyes. He had the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen. I swear sometimes they can see right through my soul.

"Hey" I said softly.

Lily looked between the two of us. "I think I am going to go to the loo and then maybe find the trolley." She said and ran out the door. Then it was just me and Albus. The train began to move as I sat down and looked out the window. Albus was still staring at me.

"Jaynie I am so sorry for the way I acted Christmas day" he said finally breaking the silence.

"Albus-" I sighed "I really like you"

"But-" he seemed to know that something not so good was not coming after this.

"But I don't want to come between you and James. I am just sorry that I did that. I should never have done that." I could feel the tears coming.

Albus scooted closer to me and put his arm around me.

"I talked to James and we worked it out. He can see how much we love each other and said he didn't want to be the cause of us not being together. I wanted to be with you after the Halloween ball, but after you kissed James-"he let the rest of the sentence fall flat.

"You didn't want to mess it up for brother." I said in understanding and he nodded. "Oh Albus I have been in love with you since the day you walked into my compartment when I was first year."

"I'm just sorry I didn't see how special you were sooner. I should have never taken Sarah back, but we can't change that. We have to move forward from Sarah and from James. James and I are fine, and he gives his blessing for us to date."

"If you're sure I am not causing a rift between you and James. I don't want to break up your family."

He responded by tilting my head back and kissing me. It was one hundred times better than James. I completely lost myself in the moment. After a few moments he pulled away from me and gave me a smile.

"Does that answer your question" he said before leaning to kiss me again.


	13. Writers Block

OK so I am sad to say that I have hit a writer block and am not sure how to continue the story. I could continue the story and then do a epilogue and end the story, or you the readers could give me some ideas on how to further the story. I at this point I have no real expectations on how the story should continue. I do know that there will be a spring ball. So I am asking for your opinions. If you don't want me to end the story (which I don't either) then please give me some suggestions for how I should continue the story. You my readers mean a lot to me, and this story has been far more a success than I thought it would. I hate to see it end so soon.

Thank you all for your dedication. I love each of you.

Your devoted author


	14. Dancing with Albus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Hello there I am so sorry that I have not updated in ages I am working at a summer camp and the internet connection there sucks. Anyway I made a huge effort in honor of the new Harry Potter movie to get these up! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Dancing with Albus

Dating Albus was like a dream come true. He as perfect of a boyfriend as I imagined him to be. James forgave me for what happened over Christmas. He moved on pretty quickly too. He was actually now trying to catch the eye of Ariel. After we returned James quickly moved onto to her. I didn't mind though, I had Albus and that was all that mattered. Lilly and Griffin were still going to strong much to James and Albus' disliking.

"Honestly" I said one day when I was sitting in the common room with them. Lilly and Griffin were across the room snogging. "She is the same age as me."

"Yea, but she's our little sister." Albus complained his arm draped around me.

"Well I am a little sister too. You want my brother to kill you?" I said trying to defend Lilly. James sighed and rolled his eyes.

Needless to say neither one of them of vocalized their opinion of Lilly and Griffin. Pretty soon the spring formal was upon us. James convinced Ariel to go with him and Lilly and Griffin were going together. So we all went to London to find dresses again. I settled on a light blue with diamond beads on the top and the skirt. Lilly went with a dark purple with black beads. Lilly insisted on doing mine and Ariel's hair again.

"OUCH" I yelped as she roughly combed through my hair. "Easy Lil I want some hair left."

"Oh calm down Jayne." She sighed. She quickly rolled my hair in curlers and went to work on Ariel's. Once she had her hair in curlers she pulled the curlers out of my hair and picked through it. She finally had it in soft blonde curls.

"Wow" I said softly

"You look amazing" Lily giggled. "Albus is going to fall over."

I laughed to as she finished Ariel's hair. We all slid into our dresses, and did our makeup. Once we were ready we began the walk down stairs. Albus, James, and Griffin were waiting for us. They all stopped and stared as we walked in.

"You look stunning." Albus said taking my hand and giving it a light kiss. It sent shudders down my body. I loved this man.

"Thank you" I said softly feeling heat flood my cheeks. After a few minutes we began to meander towards the door.

"So" James asked holding tightly to Ariel's hand "Do you guys know who Rose is coming with? I know she has a date, but wouldn't tell me or Al who."

"Nope" Lily said and I wondered if she did know. That was all that was said on the subject. We entered the Great Hall and I gasped. It was beautiful decorated with enchanted flowers dancing all over the room. There was beautiful white trellis that pictures were being taken under. And the entire ceiling was covered in a thousand white lights.

"Oh" was all I said staring around the room.

"It's beautiful" Albus whispered as he turned to look at me. "Want to dance."

I nodded as he led me out onto the floor. They were playing a muggle song "Power of Love" by Celine Dion. Albus held me close as my head rested on his shoulder. It was perfect; I couldn't imagine a moment better than this. We danced in silence before I began to sing the chorus in his ear.

"Cause I'm your lady, and you are man. Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can."

Albus spun me around before dipping me and kissing me. It was fantastic. I never knew he was such a good dancer. Once the song ended a faster one took it place. We were having a blast when suddenly Albus looked up and his face got really hard.

"You have got to be kidding me." He growled. I turned to follow his gaze. Standing in the door was beautiful Rose in a short purple gown. Accompanying her was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. I looked and saw that James and Lily had noticed to. Albus took off toward the door. I followed him. Now was not the time or place for a fight.

"Albus" I called running after him. He reached her before I could stop him though.

"What the heck Rose" His face was beat red. I had never seen Albus so upset.

"What?" she asked as I finally reached them James, Lily, Ariel, and Griffin hot on my heels.

"You know very well what." James growled. "What's with the spawn of evil?"

Rose's face got red within two seconds "He is not the spawn of evil." Scorpius, Ariel, and I were all standing on the outskirts looking a little lost on what to do. Lilly stepped into be the peace maker.

"Guys look she can date whoever she wants." She said calmly "Let's not do this here ok"

"No Lil" James said "She is betraying our family"

"WHAT" Rose exploded "I am betraying the family how exactly? Tell me how is fair to judge Scorpius on the things his father did."

"He's a Malfoy" Albus spat "He thinks our family is nothing, but white muggle loving trash."

"If the shoe fits" Scorpius said looking directly at me. Albus caught on too I guess because the next thing I know he was tackling Scorpius to the ground.

"TAKE IT BACK" he screamed. Rose was hitting him with her purse.

"GET OFF OF HIM" she was screaming.

James was laughing while Lily was trying to calm Rose down. Finally Rose and Lilly got Albus off of Scorpius. Scorpius gave Albus a hard shove.

"Stay away from me you filthy mudblood lover." He said before stalking away Rose following him.

Everyone was sort of in shock. I finally walked over to Albus to see his eye quickly swelling.

"Are you ok?" I asked gently rubbing my hand over his eye.

"I'm fine" He said putting his hands on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yes" I said with a smile and he smiled.

"Good because I would hate to see the woman I love in pain."

I froze _did he just say love._ I mean I had thought for awhile that I loved Albus, but the words had never came out. He took my hand and let out into the court yard. Underneath the real stars we began to dance to no music. It made me think of a muggle song called "It feels like home" so I began to hum it.

"What is that your humming?" He asked me.

"Just a song" I replied.  
"I would love to hear it." He said and I took a deep breath.

"Something in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself. Makes me wanna lose myself; in your arms. And something in your voice makes my heart beat fast, hope this feeling last. For the rest of my life. "

As the song picked up Albus began to spin me.

"If you knew how much this moment means to me. How long I have waited for your touch. And if you knew how happy you are making me I never thought that I'd love anyone so much."

He lifted me off the ground as I just kept singing.

"Feels like home to me. It feels like home. It feels like I am on the way back to where I come from. It feels like home to me. It feels like home to me. It feels like all the way back where I belong."

"That's a beautiful song." He said softly as we continued to move slowly together.

"It describes how I feel." I said honestly.

"I love you Jaynie." He said

"I love you too." I said the night was so perfect.

He pulled back to look me in the eyes. He looked so serious.

"Will you marry me?" He asked still looking dead serious. I froze, was he for real. I couldn't get married I was only fourteen almost fifteen.

"Albus-"I started, but he stopped me.

"After we have graduated from Hogwarts, and can establish our lives." He said.

I loved him so much. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. So I nodded ok. He laughed and picked me up to spin me around. I was going to be Mrs. Albus Potter in just a few short years. My life couldn't get any better.


	15. Disastor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 13: Disaster strikes

JAYNIE POV

Lilly was so ecstatic to learn me and Albus planned to get married. We didn't say anything to our parents because they would have complained that we were too young. The rest of my fourth year went by and before I knew it, it was summer. I spent most of it at the Potters house. Ariel and James were getting pretty serious as were Lily and Griffin. James actually managed to graduate from Hogwarts with decent marks. He started that fall at the Auror office under his father.

Albus, Ariel, Lily, and I all went back to Hogwarts. This year was OWL year for me, Lily, and Ariel. I felt like I never got to see Albus. I went to his house over Christmas again. Albus gave me a silver heart shaped locket. It was enchanted, so that when I opened it a picture of me and Albus dancing popped out. I never took it off. After Christmas it was back to studying for OWLS. At the end of the year we took them. We all did excellent on them. I had chose the career of healer. I loved learning all the spells. I was the proudest girlfriend at the Hogwarts graduation that year. Albus graduated with Honors and was headed toward the Auror department too. I was very concerned because I knew how dangerous being a Auror was. Ariel told of us all the new scars James had acquired over the year. I was very concerned for Albus.

The next year seemed to fly right on by. Before I knew it we were entering in our last year at Hogwarts. I couldn't believe how much we had all changed. I was named Head Girl; the Head boy was a Ravenclaw Rory Daniels. Lily was the Gryffindor Prefect. I was sad as we watched the last sorting ceremony we would see as students. It seemed there would be quite a bit of last; such as the last first day. This year I was working alongside Madam Pompfrey to learn healing spells and potions. Lily was focusing on Quidditch. She wants to play for the Holyhead Harpies like her mother.

I didn't get to see Albus very much. He was gone a lot on missions. James and Ariel were set to be married in June. Albus and I were getting married in July. Finally Lily and Griffin were getting married next August. I was so excited. We filled our days together looking at wedding magazines and planning details. Albus would always send me a letter before he left on a mission and one when he got back. Lily had both the map and the invisibility cloak. We would use them sometimes to go for late night walks. Sometimes it was the only time we could catch up. I didn't stay in Gryffindor as much anymore. It seemed we were just always on the go.

So one night Lily and I were taking a walk by the lake. We had used the cloak to sneak out. I felt awful since I was technically head girl. However it was the only time I got to see my best friend so I took the risk.

"So I got a letter from Albus last night." I said as we stared out at the dark water.

"How is he?" She asked

"Good he said he defiantly added a few new scares, but he's alive."

Lily nodded, but said nothing. She knew how bad I hated Albus' job. Griffin worked in the Department of Mysteries so she didn't have the worry like I do. We stood up and continued our walk around the lake. We were so caught up in our conversation that we didn't even hear the soft footsteps behind us. Suddenly a light flashed and Lily fell to the ground. I turned to see two dark figures standing behind us.

"Stupidfly" One of them yelled and I lost all consciousness.

ALBUS POV

I sighed as I opened the door my bedroom in the flat I shared with James. At least until June and then James was getting married. Then I would move into the flat that I would share with Jaynie once we were married in July. I absent mindedly rubbed my sore shoulder. It had been a quick raid. We were after a Death Eater that just came around named Lionel Judkins. We had been on several raids after Judkins, but we keep failing. He was beginning to get mad at dad because he was not letting up. It was amazing to me how after twenty-seven years death eaters were still popping up. This man had laid low until about two years ago. He then decided to make dads life hell, so he stared popping up.

Now that James and I were both Aurors we were after him too. The last two raids we had caught some members of his groupies, but not him. I sighed as I flopped back on my bed. I had the day off tomorrow and I was going to Hogwarts to see Jaynie. Sweet beautiful Jaynie whose face was what kept me going. The beautiful woman crazy enough to marry me. Crazy enough to agree to when she was only fourteen. I sighed, a smile coming to my lips when I heard the door creak open. Light flooded the room as James walked in holding an ice pack to his shoulder.

"How banged up are you?" He asked sitting on the edge of my bed. Neither one of us spoke of our injuries until we were alone. We didn't want dad to see us weak, or worry that we couldn't handle it.

"Not too bad, just a little sore" I sighed.

"Yea, tough job being a Auror."He said and was silent for a few moments. "Gosh I can't believe that I haven't see Ariel in almost a month. Dad's keep us so busy with all these raids."

"Want to go with me to Hogwarts tomorrow." I said laughing because I knew his answer.

"Of Course" He said laughing too.

"Alright" I said standing up. My entire body was sore. "I am going to go to bed and we can leave first thing in the morning."

"Ok" James said standing too "I'll do the same"

After taking a hot shower I climbed into bed. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I didn't wake up until James came barreling into my room.

"Albus are you going to get up?" He asked pulling the blinds up to let light in.

I groaned "I don't think I can move" I said covering my eyes with my arm.

"Oh really" James said lightly "I guess I'll just have to give Jaynie your best then." He said turning to leave the room. I sat up really quickly and instantly regretted it.

"I'm up I'm up" I said swinging my legs over the bed. James laughed.

"I thought that might get you up."

I put on clothes and headed into the kitchen to eat breakfast. I opened the cabinet when suddenly I heard a loud crack. I turned to see my dad standing behind me looking quite frazzled. I groaned I didn't want to go on another raid.

"Dad-" James started, but dad held up a finger.

"Lily and Jaynie are missing." He said "They went to bed last night, and no one has seen them. Jaynie's cloak was found out by the lake."

I felt the air leave my body. My lungs were collapsing.

"Do you know how one of her cloaks got out there?" He asked.

"Lily has the invisibility cloak and the map." James confessed and Dad closed his eyes in a pained expression.

"They would sometimes sneak out to catch up." I also confessed.

Dad shook his head. "How could you let them do that?" He said through clinched teeth. "There is a reason that Hogwarts doesn't allow students to roam around after dark. It's not safe."

"I know dad-" I tried to explain

"Then why did you allow them to that. You knew and said nothing and now they are missing."

We all stood silent for a minute. I knew dad was seething, I mean it was no mistake that Lily was the apple of his eye.

"Fine" I said after a few moments "James and I will go to the school and see if we can figure out what happened."

"Fine" dad said "I have to get back to the office and see what I can delegate and get Uncle Ron. Then we will meet you back at Hogwarts." With that he turned and was gone.

James and I quickly scarfed some food down and headed out to Hogwarts with a heavy heart.


	16. MIA

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter :(**

Hey guys so here is the next chapter. I feel like I should warn you that this story will be coming to a close in the next few chapters. I have enjoyed writing this story and developing these characters, but unfortunately all good things must come to an end. So anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all!**  
**

* * *

Chapter: MIA

I felt cold; very cold. I struggled to open my eyes. My hands were bound tightly, a little too tight. I could hear someone breathing next to me. I opened my eyes and looked around. Lily was lying two feet from bound as well. The place we were in was dark only the light from a very small window.

"Lily" I whispered and she turned her head to me. "What happened?"

"I don't remember" She said. It sounded like her voice broke.

"Are you ok?" I asked

She shook her head, I could hear her sniffling. "I'm cold, hungry, and scared."

"Me too" I said "Where do you think we are?"

"I don't know, but hopefully someone finds us soon."

Suddenly there were footsteps on the stairs. I saw two dark figures standing in front of me.

"Well I'll be danged Jud you weren't kidding it is Harry Potter daughter." One of them said. I could almost feel Lily stiffen next to me.

"Yea we picked up another one too, pretty little one thought I might keep her for myself."

I could hear them laughing and I felt his hands run up my shoulders and I shuddered. I could feel the tears spilling down my face. I began to pray someone would find us soon.

ALBUS POV

We arrived at Hogwarts and went straight to McGonagall. Once we were seated in her office I jumped right to the point.

"Professor we need you tell us what you know." I said.

"Well the last time anyone saw either one was seen was when they left to make their rounds. Lily's roommates woke up this morning and said she hadn't come back last night. So they went to check Jaynie's room, but no one had been there either. They began to frantically search, but no one has seen them."

James and I nodded.

"How did you find the cloak?" James asked. I could tell he was barely holding it together. Lily was special to both of us.

"Well when the girls were looking, Ariel stumbled onto it, It was caught on a tree branch like maybe when someone was dragging them away."

"Was there any signs of a struggle?" I asked.

"Um, we didn't see anything however you two might want to take a look since your trained professionals."

"Of course professor" James said standing up. We didn't need to ask anything else since we were so closely related to the victims. We wandered out to the area McGonagall pointed out. She had put a protection charm around it so that the students wouldn't mess with it. We began to quickly search the area. Unfortunately we came up with nothing.

"We must be missing something." James sighed in frustration.

"Well right now we need to focus on who would want to kidnap them." I said trying to be encouraging.

Ariel came running outside. She and James met in massive embrace. I stood by quietly for a few moments and then I coughed to get their attention.

"Sorry Ariel, but we need to ask you some questions."

She nodded tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to kidnap them?" I asked her.

She shook her head no. "Everyone loved them"

"I know, but can you think of anyone at school who might have wanted to harm them." I pressed. I needed to find my beloved, and my sister.

"Nope" She shook her head "Have you looked through your fathers enemies'?"

James and I both looked sharply at each other. Neither one had thought about dad. He was after all Head Auror and had put a lot of men away in prison. They could have been after Lily and got Jaynie by default.

"Thanks Ariel" I said and headed back inside. James said goodbye and quickly followed me. We flooed to the Ministry immediately. Dad was in a meeting so we went to his trusty side kick; Uncle Ron.

"Uncle Ron can we ask you a few questions?" I said poking my head in his office. He looked up and waved us in with his hand.

"You two are suppose to be at Hogwarts investigating Lily and Jaynie's disappearance." He said as we took a seat.

"Yea it was a dead end" James said sarcastically.

"What we were wondering" I said glaring at James "Was whether you and dad had any enemies?"

Uncle Ron laughed "If you want to count the 200 people that we put in Azkaban then yea we probably have a few enemies."

"What about any that are not in prison?" I asked and he turned serious.

"You think someone was after your dad?" He said looking between us. We slowly nodded.

"Well the only one that I can really think of would be Judkins." He said and I immediately wanted to slap myself. Of course Judkins would go after dad, and what better way to get to him but through Lily. Poor Jaynie was just kidnapped by association.

"We need to find him." I said standing up "he's the only one who knows where they are."

I stormed out of the office and over into dad's. He was sitting behind his desk rubbing his temples.

"Any news on Judkins?" I asked him. He looked up at me. I could see the worry in his emerald eyes.

"Aren't you two supposed to be working on finding Jaynie and Lily?" He said harshly.

"We think they are connected." James explained.

"Oh" Dad said much softer "That makes sense. Problem is I have no idea where Judkins is. Why don't you two go to the school. Interview the students and see if they saw anything. We need to find him and fast." He said as he picked up his phone and began calling other Aurors.

James and I immediately headed back to Hogwarts with a hope a student might have been watching.

MYSTERY CHARACTER POV

I had been sitting outside this cave forever just watching to see any signs of who was behind this. I had been sitting outside doing some thinking when I heard the voices of two girls. I followed them and noticed immediately who they were. I mean they were pretty popular. I had intended to scare them when suddenly a dark figure stepped out and stunned them. They began to drag the girls bodies through the woods. I pulled out my wand and began to follow. I never got clear enough to stun them. I had no idea where I was so I couldn't go for help. I was stuck trying to figure out where I was and who I was after. All I knew was that someone special to me had been taken away and I wanted her back.

JAYNIE POV

I jerked awake. I was still dark and it was still cold. Thankfully the creeper had not tried anything yet. I suddenly felt something cold being thrust into my lap.

"Sorry" A small voice said "Bread and water for you guys" I felt her untie my hand and then put some boundary curses around me.

"Thanks" I said softly. It was a house elf.

"My name is Minnie" She said giving a small bow.

"Minnie" Lily said "Do you think you could help us out of here?"

"I am sorry Missies, but I haves to obey my master" She said sighing.

"Who is your master Minnie?" I asked her.

"I cannot say I am sorry." She said and then apperated out.

I sighed "We're never going to get out of here."

"Don't worry" Lily assured me "James and Albus will find us."

* * *

A/N

So what did you think? Who do you think the mysterious character is? Will Albus and James find the girls? Who knows!


	17. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I am once again the president of F.I.N.D**

Hey guys so sorry that it has been a weird summer and I haven't updated much. I was working at a youth camp and have had zero time to really write. However do not think that I have forgotten this story or you guys. Anyways I hope you had an amazing summer and that the start of your school years has been a good one. So here is chapter 16 enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Reunited

ALBUS POV

"Albus" I heard my father's soft voice behind me. I didn't turn around though. I knew what he was going to say. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I tried to contain my tears.

"Albus you need to go get some sleep." He said.

I shook my head and held tighter to Jaynie's hand. She had a concussion and we were still waiting for her to come around.

"Al" He started.

"Dad I can't leave her." I said tears falling from my eyes again.

"I understand son." He said squeezing my shoulder. "But she won't be alone; your mother has agreed to sit with her. Her family is here too. You need to rest."

I stared at her. She looked like a beautiful sleeping beauty. I finally sighed and stood up. I bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before turning to leave the room.

Jaynie's mom and dad were in the waiting room talking to my mother. They all stood along with James and Lily when I walked out.

"I have decided to go and get some sleep." I said simply.

"Ok sweetheart" My mom said "Amy and I can sit with Jaynie."

I nodded and James came up to my side.

"I'll go with you buddy." He said taking my hand. He then apperated us back to our flat. I walked into my room without saying another word. I just simply wanted to nap and go back to Jaynie.

JAYNIE POV

I felt something soft bush my lips. It felt nice. I had a feeling I felt it before. I was also aware of the splitting headache that I had. I felt myself let out a groan. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes though. My head hurt too bad. Suddenly I heard voices.

"Ginny I have been so proud of Albus. I couldn't have picked a better man for her." Said a lady.

Who was this lady, and who was this Albus that she spoke of?

"Well I couldn't have picked a better girl for Albus they are perfect for each other." Said Ginny "I am just sorry that she got caught up in this whole mess."

"Well I trust that she will be just fine" Said the lady patting my hand.

I gathered that they were talking about me. So who was this Albus that was so perfect for me, and who were these women? I forced myself to open my eyes. One of the lady's was short with shoulder length blonde hair that had faded. The other one was taller with bright red hair. It took them several moments to realize I was staring at them. The blonde one immediately grabbed my hand.

"Jaynie" She said with a big smile. I just stared at her. I strained to figure out who she was, but that made my head hurt. The red head had gone for a doctor, and they were checking me out.

"How do you feel?" the man asked me. Two other men had entered the room. One was had black messy hair and piercing green eyes. The other a medium brown hair with blue eyes.

"Me head hurts" I grunted.

The blonde lady smiled. The doctor laughed.

"Well you too quite a fall young lady." He said softly

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are at St. Mungo's hospital." The blonde lady explained. "Albus and James finally found you and Lily just in time."

"Who?" I asked staring at this strange woman.

"Albus and James" The woman said searching my eyes. I just stared blankly at her. I had no idea who they were. I had no idea who she was. "You don't know who Albus and James are?" She sounded worried.

I shook my head. "Should I?"

The doctor came over and began to shine a light in my eyes. After a few moment he stood up. The blonde lady still had my hand.

"Jaynie do you know who you are?"

"I guess my name is Jaynie." I said seeing as how he just said it. He chuckled.

"I see" He said turning to the blonde lady "It appears she has amnesia"

"Amnesia" said the red headed lady "Isn't there anything we can do."

"I'm afraid the best thing would be to hope it clears up on its own" The doctor said walking towards the day. "In a few days I can try some spells, but they are advanced and I would rather her come around on her own." He said and then he left.

"Now what?" the red head asked

The blonde lady stood up. She looked deeply at me.

"Jaynie I am you mother, and this" she pointed to the brown haired man "Is your father. The other two people are Albus's parents, and Albus is your fiancé."

I had a fiancé. Suddenly the door burst open and a younger version of the black haired man walked in. He looked at me and smiled.

"Jaynie" He said rushing to my side. He was very cute. I smiled back at him.

"Hello" I said trying to sound flirty.

"Albus" my supposed mother said. So this was Albus. He looked at her. "She doesn't remember anything or anybody."

Albus turned to look back at me. "You don't remember me?"

I shook my head. I felt bad his eyes looked so sad. Like he had lost a best friend or something. He shook his head then got this look of determination on his face.

"Don't worry love you will." He said with confidenence "You will"


	18. Finding Jaynie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (but I can dream) **

Hey guys I know it has been FOREVER since I updated. I am entering my junior year of college and all my major classes and so I have been swamped. So I have been faithfully writing today my first Saturday free in weeks to get this chapter up for you guys. I certainly hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 17: Finding Jaynie

JAYNIE POV

It has been three days since I woke up in the strange place known as St. Mungo's Hospital. Since then my supposed mother and father have been showing pictures of myself growing up and my family. My brother and my grandmother have even been in to see me several times. However the most intriguing thing has been the green eyed beauty that will not leave my side. Albus Potter my supposed fiancé has not left my side for anything except bathroom breaks. He constantly talk to me, tells me stories, and tried to help me remember my former life.

"So I use to date your brother, but then I broke up with him for you?" I asked Albus one day after he had finished telling me a story from my past.

"Basically, but we don't talk about that in front of him. He is now happily engaged to one of your close friends.

"Really" I said trying to think, but was coming up blank. Suddenly the door swung open and a frail looking girl walked in. She was beautiful with long flowing red hair, and timid brown eyes. I could see cuts on her face and some bruise. In fact it looked like she had been through quite an ordeal recently.

"Hey Lily" Albus said smiling and he turned to look at me. "Jaynie this is your best friend in the entire world Lily. She also happens to be my sister."

"Hello" I said looking cheerfully at her. "If you don't mind me asking what happened to your face?"

Lily had tears in her eyes. "You really don't remember do you?" She softly

I looked at her sad eyes and I immediately felt sad. "I am trying I really am" I said tears feeling my eyes. Albus patted my hand.

"Lily why don't you come in and talk with Jaynie and maybe it can help her remember?" Albus suggested.

Lily slowly walked forward and sat down next to Albus.

"Were you the one that was kidnapped with me?" I asked her.

She nodded and I saw the tears forming in her eyes.

I sighed I had to know. This was the one thing that no one had been able to tell me about. No one had been there. No one really knew what had happened. I knew this was going to upset her, but I had to know. I had to know how I lost my memory.

"I know that this will be hard for you." I said and she looked at me. "But could you tell me what happened I need to know."

Lily looked down the tears spilling onto her face. Albus wrapped an arm around her. She finally looked up at me.

"We were both extremely busy. You see you were head girl at our school and I was a prefect. So between classes and rounds we had no time to see each other. So we would take the invisibility cloak out and talk late at night. So we went out much like any other night and walked around the lake just talking about stuff that was going on and your wedding plans." She smiled from me to Albus. "Anyway we were walking and all the sudden everything went dark.

"You were stunned" Albus threw in.

"Right" Lily said "So then we were tied up in the basement of what looked like a house, and one of the men started messing with you."

Albus stiffened immediately "Excuse me"

"I'm sorry Albus I didn't want to tell you because I knew that it would upset you."

"Go on" He said in a tight voice. Lily looked at me and nodded my head for her to continue.

"So he took a really took a liking to you. He would come down and taunt you and mess with you. Finally the last night we were there he came down and said that Judkins said it was time to have some fun with you so he took you upstairs. I heard you scream I am sure he used the cruciatus curse on you and the he blew up the wall and you fell and hit your head on the floor."

"And that's how I lost my memory?" I said tears feeling in my eyes. Albus was still hugging Lily who looked like telling me all this was just killing her.

"I'm so sorry Jaynie I tried to stop them." Lily cried and Albus hugged her tighter. I began to cry harder now.

"I don't blame you Lily; I know you would have rather died than this happen." I said through the tears.

Suddenly the door burst open and one of the healers came rushing in.

"What is going on in here? Listen this young lady needs rest not to be emotionally stressed." The nurse said rounding on Albus and Lily. "I am sorry, but you both need to leave so she can rest you may come back tomorrow."

I began to protest "Albus always stays with me though." I said as I tried to calm down.

"Hey" Albus said grabbing my hand "I'll be back tomorrow I promise. I need to take Lily home and go talk to Dad ok."

I nodded. Lily stood to her feet and came over and gave me a pat.

"I really am sorry Jaynie" She said

I grabbed her hand "Thank you for telling me."

She nodded "Get some rest"

They headed toward the door when suddenly Albus turned around to me.

"Jaynie you know I love you right?"

I nodded to him confused I think he had more than proved that.

"Then can I give you a kiss goodnight?"

Albus had refrained from kisses and hugs because I was not really familiar with him. He had been such a gentlemen and had not pressed for anything that I was not comfortable with. However I had been wondering every since I found out we were engaged what it would be like to kiss Albus.

"Sure" I said a little uncertain. What if because of my head injury I didn't like it anymore.

Albus walked over to me and bent down slowly. Our lips met and instantly I felt a sort of pleasure course through my body. After a few seconds Albus tried to pull away, but I pulled him back toward me. I never wanted this is end. Eventually we heard Lily coughing to get our attention. Albus pulled away and I turned a deep red.

"Goodnight Jaynie" He said and turned and escorted Lily out of the room.

The healer told me to rest, flipped off the light, and left the room.

I laid back in my bed thinking about the feel of Albus's lips on mine. It felt so right. I closed my eyes and focused on the feelings; his lips on mine, the pleasure coursing through my body. Suddenly it was like my mind opened up.

I saw myself eleven years old sitting with Lily in a compartment. I saw myself staring at Albus for the first time and realizing he was special. She saw herself dancing with James and the fateful kiss she shared with him. The time she spent at the Potters and her first kiss with Albus on the roof of the house. The talk they had going back to Hogwarts. Albus asking her to marry him at fourteen, getting her head girl letter, and finally walking with Lily on that fateful night and being trapped in the basement.

My eyes snapped open and I sat straight up in my bed.

"Oh my gosh" I said to the empty room "I remember"


	19. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter **

Hey guys sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I have been super busy lately. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter there only about three more left after this :(. I have appreciated all of you guys that took the time to read this story. I would love to see a few more reviews though :). Anyways without further to do ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter: Back to Normal

ALBUS POV

I apperated Lilly home immediately after we left St. Mungo's. She walked slowly upstairs to her bedroom, and I heard the door softly shut. Dad's study door opened up and he poked his head out.

"Lil" He said looking around and he saw me. "Oh hey Albus have you seen your sister?"

I nodded "I just brought her back" I explained.

"From where?" He asked confused.

"She went to St. Mungo's to see Jaynie."

"Oh" He said understanding coming on his face. "How did she take that?"

"Well I think it was hard on her to know that Jaynie really doesn't remember her. I mean they have been practically inseparable since first year."

"Yes" Dad sighed "I can imagine that it was not an easy thing for her to endure. I have been telling her for days though that she needed to go and see Jaynie."

"Well I think in a way it was good. Maybe we should have done it sooner; she opened up about what happened dad."

Dad looked sharply at me. It was one of those incidents where I could clearly see the faded lightning bolt scare on his forehead.

"What did she say?" He asked.

So I told my dad everything Lily had told us in the hospital. He listened and shook his head.

"We're very luck to still have them." Dad said finally.

"Well I am going to go get some sleep and head back to the hospital." I said turning around to Apperate. At that moment a letter came flying in through the window. It opened up and began to speak.

_Albus Potter, _

_I would like to inform you that the Patient Jaynie Salmon's memory has returned. We need you to return to St. Mungo's hospital at once. _

_Thank you _

_The staff of St. Mungo's_

I stared for a second at the letter that had just dropped into my lap. I was so stunned, I mean I had been there a just a few seconds ago and she still didn't have a clue of who I was. Suddenly I heard my dad yelling.

"Ginny quick come in here we have to go back to St. Mungo's Jaynie's memory has returned."

I didn't waste another second I turned on the spot and went back to St. Mungo's. The main healer that had been assigned to her case was looking over some paper work when I ran up to the desk.

"Mark how is she?" I asked out of breath.

The healer looked up and smiled. "She is perfect. I mean we have known for weeks that her brain was fine it was just a matter of her memory coming back and we believe it fully has."

He led me to her room and opened the door. Jaynie was sitting in her bed talking to another healer when I walked in. When she saw me her face broke into a big smile.

"Albus" She smiled really big at me. I ran to her side.

"You remember me" I said looking deep into her eyes. I could tell at once that the cloud around them was gone. She was back. She stared back at me.

"Every kiss" She whispered before leaning up and planting a gentle kiss on my lips.

JAYNIE POV

"I remember" I said as the Healer came in.

"Miss are you alright?" He asked as he tried to get me to lie down.  
"I am more than alright. I can remember. I met Lily when we were first years at Hogwarts. I am a seventh year and I am getting married this summer to Albus Potter." I began to rattle off everything about my life. The Healer listen for a few moments then left. Soon the main Healer that was over my case came in.  
"Hello Jaynie, I understand that you have got your memory back." He said with a charming smile. I began to rattle off my life story again.

"Well it appears you seem to remember everything very well" He said

"Albus" I said immediately "You have to send word to Albus I need to see him as soon as possible."

The healer told to me to relax and get some rest and that they would get Albus here as soon as they could. I laid back in the bed thinking about the moment I finally got to see Albus again. Knowing who is was and feeling how much I loved him. I soon fell asleep dreaming about Albus. I was soon awaken by the Healer coming back into the room. They began to ask me all kinds of question and I answered all the while waiting for Albus to come. Suddenly he was there in the doorway looking. I looked at him and smile.  
"Albus" I heard myself say. He walked towards me.

"You remember me?" He asked. I could tell at this moment how much it had killed him that I couldn't remember him. I could see him searching my eyes. I looked deep in his eyes and whispered.

"Every kiss" and then leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips.

He sighed "I was hoping the kiss might jog your memory" He said smiling.

I laughed "Well it did"

The healer came back in.  
"Jaynie, I see no reason you can't go home. You look good to me, and with your memory returning I think you are set." He smiled at me "Looks like life is going to return to normal"

Albus helped me get my stuff together and checked me out of the hospital. He immediately apperated me to my house.

"Mom; Dad" I yelled "I'm home"

"Jaynie" I heard my mother's confused voice coming from the kitchen. She walked out in the living room and stopped in shock. "What are you doing home my dear?" She said worriedly.

"Momma I'm alright" I said running to her "I remember everything"

I began to tell her things from my childhood that I remembered. I could feel tears running down her face as I held her close.

"Jaynie I was so worried you would never remember." She sniffed

"But I did and now everything is going back to normal." I said holding back my own tears. "And we will move forward with our plans for the wedding" I said turning to Albus "If that's ok with you"

Albus enveloped me in an embrace "I don't want you away from me any longer than you have to be."

"So we're just going to pretend that this ordeal over the past month did not happen?" My mother asked

I kissed Albus on the mouth. I couldn't stand the thought of putting the wedding back any further.

"I am ready to spend forever with you" I said smiling. Albus leaned down and kissed me again. God I have missed him.


	20. For A Moment Like This

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song For a moment like this**

Hey guys. So this chapter is really really short and I am so sorry. However there is one more coming and then it will be complete. So I want to thank you all who have been reading this story from the beginning and just know you guys all ROCK!

* * *

Chapter 19: Lost In This Moment

JAYNIE POV

I sighed as Lily zipped up the back of my wedding gown. I could feel the nerves coming on now. This was the day I had been dreaming about since I was eleven years old. From the moment I met his emerald green eyes.

"Hey girls" I heard my mother's voice as she entered the room "How are we doing?"

"I think we're almost ready" Lily said as she began to put the veil in my hair.

"Oh Jayne you look so beautiful. I just can't believe my little girl is getting married." She said I could hear her voice breaking already.

"Mom you swore you weren't going to cry" I said as Lily finished fixing the veil.

"There" she smiled "You have to be the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." She said.

"Ok People" Said Mary Jane our wedding coordinator "Are we ready to take our places?"

"I think so" Mom said looking me over again. She pulled out a small silver locket and fascine it around my neck. "This was my mother's. She gave it to me on my wedding day and now I am giving it to you. It was a reminder that even when she was far away she would still be right there beside me to guide me. I have raised to be a strong woman and you have already proved yourself. Never forget who you are and even when you think you can't take one more step remember you are never alone." She said tears spilling down her cheeks. My grandmother had died of cancer four years ago and it had been tough on my mother. So the fact that she was giving me this locket meant so much to me.

"Thank you Mom" I said kissing her on her cheek. "I love you so much"

She left to go take her place out in the crowd. That let Lily, Ariel, and I alone in the room. Ariel looked at me.

"I just can't believe that in a like an hour we're going to be sisters" She said hugging me. She and James had tied the knot almost two weeks before. "I wish and Albus all the happiness" She said before she left to take her place to walk down the aisle. Then it was just me and Lily.

"You know" She started "From the moment I met you on the train first year I knew you would be special to me. I just didn't know how special" She said tears filling her eyes "I can't even express how happy I am that you and Albus are ending up together."

I smiled at her "Lily you can't cry because then I will start crying." I said hugging my best friend in the world.

We walked out handed in handed to where the doors to the chapel stood closed. Mary Jane had me and my father stand out of the way so the girls could walk down the aisle. My father just stared at me.

"Jaynie you look just like your mother" He said

My wedding dress was very simple. It was strapless and just flowed out a little bit with elegant embroidery all over it. My veil matched the dress and clipped easily into my hair. It was down over my face at this point. I blushed at my father's words.

"Thanks daddy" I said hooking my arm in his preparing to go and meet my life.

I began to hear a familiar march playing and took a deep breath. My father began to slowly lead me down the aisle. As soon as we entered the chapel mine and Albus's eyes immediately connected. I could see so much love in another person's eyes. I slowly walked toward him; my life. When we got to the end of the aisle the minister asked "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do" My father answered giving me a kiss on the cheek and placing my hand in Albus's.

I didn't hear much of what the minister was saying. I was too lost in Albus's eyes. James was his best man standing there next to him and Griffin was behind James. We said our vow and promised out selves to each other. I could not imagine spending my life with another man. Finally the minister said "You may kiss the bride" Albus leaned in and we shared he most passionate kiss ever. There was so much love between I never doubted that he could love me. There was applause as we broke apart and I blushed.

"Allow me to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Albus Potter" the minister said. Everyone stood up as Albus ad I made out way back down the aisle. I couldn't believe it I was Mrs. Albus Potter. Lily and James followed right behind us with Ariel and Griffin behind them. Albus and I stood preparing to hug all our friends and family as they came to congratulate us. Albus's Parents were the first ones out the door followed closely by my parents.

Ginny Potter hugged me tightly "I could not be happier with the girl Albus chose." I could tell there were tears in her eyes. I hugged her back. I felt good that his parents loved me so much. Mr. Potter was next to hug me.

"Welcome to the family Jaynie I am proud to call you a daughter." He said. My mother practically strangled me.

"I am so proud of you baby." She said as my father hugged me. My brother and his fiancée Amber were next in line. We had told Amber about Albus and I and how we were different. She had seemed ok with it and that is what caused bub to propose to her. They were so adorable together. Although now Mom goes around moaning about how she has an empty nest.

More of our friends and family came through to congratulate us. Finally once everyone had gone into the reception room we took a breath. Albus smiled at me.

"What do you think Mrs. Potter should we join our friend's in the reception room?" he asked holding out his arm for me.

"Why that sounds like a lovely idea Mr. Potter" I giggled taking his arm.

We cut our cake and shared a glass of wine. Me being me decided to shove the cake in Albus's mouth. In turn went to shove it in my mouth, but I moved and it got all over the side of my face. However earning some glares form Mary Jane and our mothers we behaved while we did the wine. After that it was time for our first dance. Albus and I chose a Muggle song "For a Moment like this" By Kelly Clarkson because it fit. Albus led me out onto the dance floor and we began to dance. We spun around and around lost in each other's eyes.

"For a moment like this" The song rang "Some people wait a life time. For a moment like this some people search forever for that one special kiss oh I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a life time for a moment like this."

It had to be the best day of my entire life. I couldn't imagine it any differently. Albus and I danced and laughed without friend until it was time for us to leave. Then we disapparated to where we were staying for honeymoon. I still couldn't believe that we were married now and that he was mine forever. I went into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. When I came out I thought Albus was going to fall off the bed.

"Jaynie you look beautiful" He whispered and I blushed. He stretched out his hand to me. I took and he guided me to the bed.

"I love you so much" He whispered kissing my jaw "And now I am going to show it to you"

I smiled as he laid me back on the bed and began to show me how much he loved me. My life was finally complete.


	21. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Hey guys so a very sad day has come. This is final chapter to this story. I have appreciated every single one of you has taken the time to read this story. This is my first fan fic and I feel like it has been a success. I love all of you guys. So with out anything further I give you the final chapter to Albus and Jaynie's story!

* * *

Chapter 20: Happy Ever After

JAYNIE POV

_Thirteen Years Later _

"Ally; Jordan let's go" I yelled up the stairs to my oldest children. We were due at the burrow in ten minutes. I could hear romping up stairs as my children began to hurry down the stairs.

"Are we going to go to the burrow" ten year old Ally asked excitedly as her nine year old brother Jordan halted right behind her.

"Yes now I need you to put your socks and shoes on now ok" I said as I waved my wand clearing the rest of the dirty dishes.

"Mom can I stay with Kayla tonight?" Ally asked looking eagerly at me. I sighed

"Did you talk to Uncle James and Aunt Ariel?" I asked her. Ally looked down at the floor.

"Well no, but they never mind before." She reasoned and I shook my head.

"Ally you know better than that. You are not allowed to invite yourself to people's houses." I said stomping my foot.

"But-" Ally said, but was interrupted by my husband Albus.

"Al you heard your mother. Now maybe you and Kayla could talk to her parents and if they say yes then we'll talk" He said looking at her firm, but kind. That's what I loved about Albus. Our children were never frightened of him, but they knew when the subject was done. "Now are we all ready?" He asked as he helped out three year old daughter Louisa into her cloak.

Ally and Jordan ran to put their shoes and cloaks on so we could leave.

"There you go" Albus said once Louisa's cloak was on. "Now you won't get cold" He picked her put and kissed her before handing her to me. Ally and Jordan came running back into the room shoes and cloaks on.

"All right Potter family are you ready?" Albus asked leading us all to the fire place. "Ok Ally you can go first ok, and then Jordan." Albus explained. My eldest child stepped up to the fire place and grabbed a hand full of floo powder.

"THE BURROW" she shouted before vanishing in a cloud of green smoke. Jordan was eager to follow his sisters suit.

" THE BURROW" He yelled before vanishing in another cloud of green smoke.

"Do you want to take Louisa?" Albus asked me I nodded before stepping into the fire with my daughter. I grab some floo powered.

"THE BURROW" I yelled before being whisked away. Soon I was crawling out of the fire place at the Burrow.

"Ah Jaynie Merry Christmas" I hear Molly Weasley my grandma-in-law said wrapping me in a hug.

"Merry Christmas Grandmum" I said

"Oh and here is little Louisa" Molly said pinching Louisa's cheek. However Louisa had already caught sight of her favorite person in the world; my father-in-law Harry Potter.

"Papa" Louisa said running to Harry. When Louisa was born and I had to go back to work Molly was sick. She couldn't babysit so Harry had taken it upon himself to watch her. She spent a lot of time at the Auror office with her Grandpa and Uncle Ron.

"Hey little Louisa" Harry said scooping up his granddaughter in his arms.

I sighed as Albus came flooing in behind me. I smiled at him.

"Are we the last ones?" he asked

"I think so" I laughed. We had been the last one's for the last three years since we added Louisa to the family. We were outnumbered three kids to two adults.

"Albus" I heard my mother-in-law Ginny Weasley say hugging her son before hugging me. "How are you guys?"

"Great Mum" Albus said "I take it Ally and Jordan made it here ok?"

"Oh yes there here" Ginny said with a smile. I could tell that Ginny LOVED being a grandma. Even though her grandkids could sometimes be a handful. "Where is Louisa?"

I pointed to Harry "With Papa" I said with a laugh. Ginny shook her head. "I guess one of the grandkids had to become a grandpa favorite" She said before walking off.

"MUM" I heard Ally yell as I saw her and Kayla marching through the living room toward us. They each had one of James's hands and were dragging him with them.

"What are you doing?" I asked her shocked as the stopped in front of me and Albus.

"I asked him and he said yes didn't you Uncle James" Ally said looking back to her Uncle for support. Kayla was standing next to her shaking her head yes.

"I don't care if Ally comes home with us, if you don't care" James said suppressing a smile.

I sighed "If you don't care then I see no reason why not."

The girls squealed and ran off to tell everyone else.

"Good Luck" I said to James before I made my way to the kitchen. Molly was usually pretty strict about who was in there. However in her older age all of the daughter-in-laws and Ginny had been doing a lot more.

"Can I help?" I asked walking cautiously into the kitchen.

"Oh Jaynie dear" Molly said smiling at me "I think we have it dear." She said. The kitchen was quite full. There was Fleur Bill's wife and their oldest daughter Victorie. Then there was Charlie's wife Sam, Fred's wife Katie, George's wife Chelsea, Percy's wife Penelope, and Ginny. I backed slowly out of the kitchen and bumped into Lily.

"Hey you why don't we go outside" She said leading the way out the door. There was almost more people than the burrow could handle.

"Quite a lot of people" Lily said

"Yea" I laughed "A typical Weasley family get together"

"Yea, but honestly where would be without this wonderful family" she said

I nodded my head. There were two large tables set up outside for the entire family which consisted of over fifty people.

"Listen um. . . I was thinking maybe if you don't mind Jordon could come stay the night at my house. I know that Ally is going to James and Ariel's." She asked sweetly. Lily's son Kyle was the same age as Jordon.

I sighed again "Well I guess we can't tell Ally yes and Jordon no so why not." I said and Lily hugged me.

Soon dinner was ready and we all sat down at the tables. It seemed that adults were at one table and the kids at the other. It was nice to get to see everyone and talk. As I was starring down the table at Molly and Arthur I realized that they were not getting any younger. After dinner and the dishes were cleared we headed back to Harry and Ginny's to have a private Potter Christmas. It was so nice.

"Well we should probably get going" Griffin said trying to round up all their kids.

I gave Jordon a hug "Have sweetie and be good ok"

"I will mom" He said hugging me and then Albus.

James and Ariel left shortly after that. Louisa was passed clean out on the couch.

"I guess we should head home and put her to bed" I said nodding toward my sleeping daughter.

"Actually" Ginny spoke up "We thought maybe Louisa could just stay here and you guys could have some alone time. Since the other two kids are gone and everything."

"Oh ok" I said looking at Albus and he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess then we'll just leave. If sure about leaving her here"

"Oh yes" Harry said standing up "I mean she's already asleep anyway so that hardest part is done"

Albus and I said our goodbye's before apperating home.

"Well looks like it's just us" I said smiling at him. He walked over to me and kissed me gently on the mouth. "Hey come with me" He said leading me up the stairs.

We walked up the stairs to our master bedroom. He led me over to the window and opened them. Slowly we stepped out on the roof and sat down. Albus summoned a blanket and wrapped it around the two of us.

"You know it seems like just yesterday we were sitting on the roof of my house kissing for the first time." He said starring up at the stars.

"Yes" I sighed leaning into him. "Now here we are three kids later."

He looked at me "I made a wish that night. I wished for exactly this. To have a family with you and grow old together. I love you Jaynie Potter" He said kissing me.

"I love you too Albus Potter" I said returning the kiss as eagerly.

As we sat there kissing on the roof of our house fireworks began going off in the distance. I knew in that moment that I could not be happier. This was all I had ever wanted from the moment I had laid eyes on Albus. I couldn't have asked for anything more than life I had now. It was perfect just Albus and me.


End file.
